Bonyari Saga
by HitsInTheEye
Summary: In Bonyari Kingdom, Ichijou Raku acts as a Zawsze translator to help the love of his life, Onodera Kosaki. However, when a Zawszesian prisoner escapes from the Kingdom, Raku is pulled along into a quest that could put the whole world at risk. AU. [Indefinite Hiatus]
1. The Prisoner from Zawsze

"I'm leaving this place, old man."

The young Ichijou Raku spoke those words to his father as they stood in a desolate field. In every direction, there were only crumbled ruins and dust on the ground. Tattered strips of fraying cloth were expelled by the wind, fluttering like leaves underneath the gray, melancholic sky. The stench of aged blood, rotting flesh, and burnt ash dominated the air.

"I see. So you've made your choice then, Raku?"

His father replied calmly after a moment, sitting on a broken-off corner from a stone wall. In his mouth was a long, narrow pipe, a thin wisp of smoke floating lazily from its end. Even while resting in such a casual manner, the back of the Shuei-gumi leader, boldly depicting the group's insignia on his dark half-coat, seemed to radiate an oppressive pressure.

"I can't do this anymore. I _won't_ do this anymore."

Raku's father puffed his pipe a few times, then blew a stream of smoke out, like a visible sigh. He tapped the pipe against the rock and held it loosely between his fingers.

"I understand. I'll inform the others of your decision. I wish you the best of luck, Raku."

His face contorted at his father's colorless remark. Even now, he didn't show a shred of emotion. At any of this. Raku couldn't understand how this man could possibly be his father.

"What are you going to do?"

He asked angrily, almost demanding an answer. His father continued to face the other direction, drawing another breath from his pipe.

"What we've always been doing, Raku," said his father, exhaling smoke. "Living."

"Living...?" said Raku, clenching his teeth. "You call this living...? This miserable life feeding off others...why do you want to continue a life like this?"

"A life like this...huh?" said his father, chuckling a little. "Raku, a person can live a life like this because he is human. Living life as you want is the essence of humanity."

He stood up and turned to Raku, finally looking at him eye-to-eye.

"The life _you_ want, the wrong and right ways to live...that is the essence of society."

"That's just sophistry...a way for you to justify your actions."

"No, Raku. There's no need to justify the way you live, except under the eyes of a god and the law. That's why I'm letting you go. Remember that, Raku. The decision that the two of us made lead down different paths. But in the end, they come from the same choice."

"Don't give me that shit, old man."

"Well, you're free to do as you wish, Raku," said his father, walking towards him. "If it's what you want, then you can throw away everything and start new."

He stopped and tapped the golden pendant dangling over Raku's chest.

"But hold onto that...at least. Even if you've come to hate this life, that pendant there is proof that you had the will to live. Keep that, if nothing else, and I won't say anymore."

Without waiting for an answer, Raku's father continued past him. Raku's hand reached up to his pendant and felt the cold, smooth metal. He turned back, back to his father that was fading into the distance, back to the ravaged wasteland that surrounded him.

Five years ago, in the lands of the fallen Zawsze Kingdom-

Ichijou Raku departed from the place that he had once called home.

* * *

 **The Prisoner from Zawsze**

* * *

The establishment in question was self-titled as 'the convenience of the common,' just a fancy way of saying that it was a pub that made profit on the side by selling extra inventory. While one would normally sit down and request a drink from the owner, perhaps a warmed cider or a rustic spirit, more unconventional orders were occasionally fulfilled. This could range from unremarkable items such as a crate of apples or a bag of sugar to less innocuous requests such as mind-altering substances and heretic texts. Of course, such requests were to the discretion of the owner, Maiko Shu, an eccentric man who always seemed to have a smile on his face that could only be described as cat-like. Perhaps even stranger still were the lenses that he wore over his eyes; they were a recent invention made by clever glasscrafters and were primarily seen in the possession of wealthy intellectuals. They would certainly seem out-of-place in the atmosphere of a commoner's pub, where most of the patrons likely only used the most basic of letters and numbers.

But perhaps it was because of the pub's clandestine functions that individuals of more impressive stature than the common man also frequented its tables. The Bonyari military, for example, had made the pub something of an unofficial hangout, for both low and high-ranks alike. Although the separate military forces generally had their own barracks and halls for recreation, the pub was covertly encouraged by veterans in order to promote friendly relations between divisions and ranks.

Or so was the formal excuse. It could have merely been the higher ratio of female recruits in certain divisions that led to this sort of arrangement...

In any case, on this particular day, it seemed that Maiko Shu's pub, officially named the _Foyer_ but also referred to by some as the _Voyeur_ , was continuing in its steady recession. Trading season was soon arriving, the busy period when foreign merchants would start making their way into the kingdom to barter and stock up on the local products. It was a crucial time for many families and the return of profit was increased with every extra cent invested into more product. There were still many, namely service workers and laborhands, that came by during the evenings after a hard's day work, but it was certain that the regular population of Maiko Shu's pub would continue its decline for a few weeks at least.

It was in the middle of this day, at a table on the far end of the scantily populated pub, that a young man named Ichijou Raku was currently having a discussion with his latest client.

"It's amazing, really. I'm impressed that you were able to finish the entire piece in just a month. It's just..."

"Just...what?"

Ichijou Raku posed the question in a tentative tone to his client, an older man with thin hair and a faded outfit that spoke of former wealth. Raku licked his lips nervously, unable to resist glancing down at the bag of gold that was resting near his client's hand. The money in that bag was why he had worked tirelessly on this particular piece, even voluntarily shouldering a good amount of debt so that he could focus his efforts on meeting the deadline. A big project like this in such a hurried timeframe wasn't usually something that he accepted, but jobs had been hard to come by lately, and the compensation this time was extremely generous.

But of course, this all depended on whether or not the current manuscript met his client's expectations.

"It's kind of depressing, don't you think? The way the character monologue here sounds...it's very heavy stuff, you know? The whole thing starts to feel needlessly dramatic actually. It's all just doom and gloom in the second half..."

"Well, I did take a few liberties here and there for the sake of a smoother translation. But I did my best to keep the intentions of the original work intact-"

"You say that, but I can't imagine that the original was like this. It's completely different from the plays...a person might even fall into depression after reading something dark like this..."

Raku felt his eyes droop in irritation as his client voiced his thoughts with a big sigh. So that's what he was getting at...

"It's true that this is a more pessimistic work than what's reflected in the stage adaptations. But that's only natural as the stage adaptations altered some details in order to better accommodate the Bonyari audience. However, this is a translation of the _original_ work, so whether or not it matches the atmosphere of the plays is outside of my hands..."

Try as he might to restrain himself, Raku couldn't keep the bite from his tone in the last sentence. He had known about the stage adaptations as they were the ones that had flared up interest in the novel in the first place. But the frantic pace of the project had distracted him from the intentions of his client, which should have been obvious from the start. After all, the novel itself had been in publication for several years now without arousing any interest in a translation.

Meaning the sole intention of this rush job had always been to cash in on the popularity of the plays.

"I understand what you mean, really I do. Since I asked for a translation, it's only natural that you're ensuring the integrity of the original work stays intact during the process. But translation has a lot in common with stage adapting, doesn't it? You're trying to convey things to an audience that's unfamiliar with the language and culture of the original work. Now, I'm not saying that you should bastardize the work just because of popular demand, you know? That's not what I mean at all. All I'm saying is...you know..."

 _I know exactly what crap you're trying to say,_ thought Raku, silently grinding his teeth.

"The audience might not be able to relate to this kind of translation. That's why I mean...maybe take the play as a model for interpretation..."

"In short, you mean that I should lighten things up?" Once again, the bitterness was something he couldn't disguise. "I suppose that's the right decision. After all, Zawsze is a destitute country that was stripped of its wealth and power over a hundred years ago. That kind of image might be a bit too extreme for the audience in Bonyari right now."

"Exactly, exactly. So therefore-"

"But isn't that the whole point of bringing in works from foreign lands? To offer new perspectives and glimpses that people can't normally see in their everyday lives? Whether it's a play or a book, that's what the greatest appeal of works like these is, isn't it?"

"Well...that's also true..."

The client took a sip of water to clear his throat. He studied the manuscript in front of him again and flipped through a few pages. Raku squeezed one of his hands closed, trying to rub the dampness away with his fingertips.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. And in any case, I did receive exactly what I asked for, so there can be no complaints."

The client smiled and gave the manuscript a little tap against the table to straighten it out. He placed it back into the leather folder and wrapped the string tightly around the button.

"Thank you for your hard work, Ichijou-san. Here is your payment."

"Thank you very much."

Raku bowed his head a little and accepted the bag of gold. It would've been rude to count it on the spot, but he could feel from the relative weight of the bag that the minimum estimate was enough to put him at ease. The client finished his glass and stood up to depart.

"There are still some minor procedures that I have to attend to before sending it off for printing, but I will certainly send you a copy of the first run in a few weeks' time, at the most."

"I understand. I wish you the best in your publication and will look forward to seeing it in print."

Raku put on a cordial smile and shook his client's hand before watching him leave with the manuscript held snugly under his arm.

When the client had exited through the pub's thick wooden door, Raku let out an audible sigh and flopped back against his chair.

"Wow, that was a bit tense, wasn't it?"

The pub's owner, Maiko Shu, remarked offhandedly as he took a seat across from his friend.

"Yeah, I lost my temper there a little," said Raku, wiping a line of sweat from his forehead. "Well, I'm just happy he decided to take the indirect approach instead."

"I see. So you're satisfied with it then?"

"Hell no! I'm glad I got paid, but there's no way I can be satisfied knowing that guy's going to change things around to whatever he wants. It's all going to be under my name too."

"There aren't many people who know Zawszesian in Bonyari. So, who's going to know?"

"It's about the principle..."

"Well, you did some work and now you can pay off your debts," said Shu with a toothy grin. "I'd call that a successful job, don't you think?"

"Speaking of which, this should cover my tab, right?" Raku pushed over a handful of gold across the table.

"Oh my, you're too kind! You wouldn't mind spending on another drink as well, would you?"

"Damn vulture..."

Although he said that, he still pushed an extra coin towards that cat-faced smile. He had been too anxious during the discussion to order anything to drink and his throat was bone-dry now.

"What can I get you, dear customer?"

"Cider. And a flask for later. I'll take some home..."

"It feels nice to know that there are people who can't live without my one-of-a-kind, homemade cider."

"Don't you get tired of all that hot air?" said Raku with a wry smile. He tied the bag of gold back up and pocketed it inside his shirt.

"One cider, on the house."

"Hey! I'm not taking that much home!"

"Ah, right. Giving a hopeless male that lives alone in a gloomy rental this much alcohol to drink...it's a bad idea, isn't it?"

"You bastard..."

Raku reluctantly took a sip from the heavy wooden mug and exhaled comfortably. It annoyed him a little how good this cider tasted. For a moment, he contemplated ordering extra after all, but it was just too much to bear. He'd just take the change and go buy some cider from a competitor instead.

"By the way, Raku. I've had some new merchandise come in recently."

"Yeah?" Considering the kind of products that passed through Shu's hands, Raku's interest was piqued.

"Yes...they're definitely some unique treasures. Since it's you, I'm sure that you'll be able to appreciate them for their _literary value._ "

"Oh? Books, huh? Let's take a look."

Shu held a finger up for silence and then motioned for Raku to come to the counter. Putting his mug down on his left side so that their actions would be hidden from any onlookers, Raku stood at the counter and waited for his friend to come back up with the goods.

"Big tits from the tropics. Tanned skin."

"Ohh...these artists are getting more and more detailed, aren't they?"

The two of them puffed hot air out through their noses and examined the books in detail.

"Taking a liking to this one, Raku?"

"No, no. I'm just giving it a glance."

"Looks more than a glance to me, brother. On closer inspection, this one looks a lot like Onodera-san, doesn't she?"

"N-No, she doesn't! She doesn't resemble her at all! What the hell are you saying?"

"What resembles me?"

The mug of cider went flying into the air as Raku bolted back in shock. Somehow, thank the gods somehow, Shu's hands were ducked back behind the counter, the book of literary merit having completely vanished from sight. Raku inwardly breathed a sigh of relief and returned his attention to the person he had spilled his drink all over.

"AHH! Onodera-san! I'm so sorry! Shu, a towel-"

"It's fine," said the soaked brown-haired girl, accepting the towel Shu offered her. "I shouldn't have surprised you like that."

A slender girl of average height and a rather timid impression to her. But the deep crimson of her cape, fastened to her collar with the Bonyari royal insignia and covering a uniform of hard, dark leather and light cloth, clearly revealed her rank as the General of the Eighth Bonyari Division.

Onodera Kosaki.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Ichijou-san?"

Kosaki greeted him cheerfully as she patted her hair dry with the towel.

"Yes, it has been," said Raku, looking down remorsefully at his mug. "O-Onodera-san...if you'd like, there's a free table over here that we can sit at..."

"Oh no! It's fine...you don't have to move on my behalf-"

"No, please," said Raku firmly as excess cider dripped down in plips onto the ground. "And allow me to order you a drink as well..."

"It's really fine...you don't need to worry about it," said Kosaki as Raku led her to the table.

"No, I do. I'm really sorry. Please let me make amends by treating you to something," said Raku, sitting down across from her, sporting a depressed look.

"Raku can be so clumsy sometimes, " said Shu, coming around with two new mugs of cider. "On behalf of my poor friend, these will be on the house."

 _You bastard! It better be on the house!_

 _Ehe~_

"Mmm! As expected, Maiko-san's cider is still so tasty," said Kosaki, happily drinking from her mug. Ah, what a calming expression. Even though she was a General in the military, there was no denying that Onodera Kosaki was, foremost and in essence, a cute, pure, kind-hearted girl! It was said that many recruits fiercely competed over free spots in her division and that some veterans even adamantly refused promotion in order to prolong their proximity to their goddess.

Raku couldn't fault them. After all, he was guilty of those same feelings. Or as he liked to think, similar feelings, but on a different scale. It wasn't just a physical attraction, it was the whole of the sums! If he was to describe it in one phrase, it would surely have to be that he was in love. And it had been love at first sight, from their very first meeting five years ago.

"So you've finished your assignment then?"

"Yeah. Thankfully, we were able to settle it peacefully," said Kosaki with a relieved smile. The Onodera family was an old family, meaning that its roots, like those of others in Bonyari, originated from Zawzse. The first few generations had made their living in Bonyari as traditional sweets makers. However, the Zawszesian recipes curried less favor with newer generations as Bonyari cuisine started to flourish and develop its own identity. Still, the Onodera family had managed to sustain their business by carefully incorporating certain Bonyari elements that allowed the traditional Zawsze recipes to match contemporary tastes.

Therefore, from an outsider's point of view, it was strange that the two successors to the Onodera business, both daughters too, would end up attaining high ranks in the Bonyari military. In other nations, female soldiers were still sparse in number, except in times of desperation.

But for the nation of Bonyari, its roots originated from such desperate times. Female soldiers not only became commonplace in Bonyari as a result, but were treated no differently than male soldiers. Consequently, for many in foreign nations, Bonyari women came to be identified with strength and valor, almost mythological in scale. Thus, misguided suitors frequently followed such rumors and came to Bonyari in attempts to "steal" away the "strength of Bonyari women" for their future descendants.

As a result, recruitment and application processes did not exclude female candidates. By mandatory law, Bonyari children were given a basic education and then offered an apprenticeship either from within their family or by interested parties. Whether or not the children succeeded in gaining the skills and craft necessary for their own livelihood was largely decided during this period of time.

"You were evaluated highly in all areas during basic education, weren't you? Why did you decide on going into the military?"

It was a question that Raku had eventually mustered the courage to ask. However, it seemed to be a common question, so Kosaki had merely replied casually at the time with a laugh.

"Mmm...it was kind of sporadic, I guess. You know that saying about how Bonyari women are the strongest in the world, but no one in Bonyari really believes that? I don't know, I guess I kind of got it in my head that it'd be nice if I could do it...and then once I started, I thought maybe I _can_ do it..."

The Onodera family had not been against Kosaki's military service as the mother herself had been a warrior in the past. It was only suggested that once Kosaki reached an age less suitable for military applications that she turn back to inheriting the family business. Kosaki's success in the military had subsequently reflected fervent interest onto her sister, who displayed similar prowess in physical and intellectual capabilities during basic education.

In the month before, this distinguished Onodera Kosaki had led the Eighth Bonyari Division to the southern border, where a dispute had been brewing between the locals and nomadic tribes. Although he had no shortage of confidence in Kosaki's prowess as a soldier and General, Raku had still developed some anxiety as the weeks had gone by. However, as Kosaki recounted her tale with a second mug of cider, it seemed that the time had been well spent in long, tiring negotiations that ended in mutual compromise from both the tribes and the locals.

"That kind of thing is difficult for me, so I wasn't much help though..."

She murmured in a dissatisfied tone while nursing her drink. Over the years, Raku had noticed that Kosaki didn't have a very strong tolerance for alcohol and it was starting to show with her dispirited manner and slightly flushed face.

"It couldn't be helped. You're not a politician. You kept the conflict from escalating any further, which is enough to have saved lives," said Raku with a consoling smile.

"You think so...?"

"Of course. You might not have noticed, Onodera-san, but being a General is more than just having brute strength."

"I know that, jeez!"

Kosaki pawed playfully at Raku for the jab. Even though it was just a small joke, Kosaki seemed to have cheered up a bit. Seeing her cheeks puff up a little in exasperation, it was really too cute. Raku felt truly blessed that Kosaki considered him a close enough acquaintance to share these kinds of expressions with him.

"And for Ichijou-san? Has anything interesting happened to you while I was away?"

"Interesting, huh? Nothing much, just translation work as usual. I just wrapped up my last project today on a novel."

"Ohh, a novel? That's kind of rare, isn't it?"

For Ichijou Raku, who did translations for a language that was decaying into obscurity like Zawsze, coming across a novel was like finding a diamond in the desert. The bulk of his work were for historical records and research, alongside the occasional trade document. It was because work was scarce that Raku couldn't afford to be less careful with his money, even after receiving such a generous payment just a few moments ago.

"Yeah...but it's the original novel for that play that's been popular lately. 'False Love.'"

"Ah! I know that one! It's about two royal heirs that have to pretend to be lovers, right?"

"You've seen it then, Onodera-san? The novel is actually very different from the play and I'm kind of disappointed that they weren't very faithful to it..."

"Eh? Why? The play is really heartwarming and sweet..."

And just like that, the two of them entered a heated debate over which medium had portrayed the superior story. It was light, casual conversation punctuated with teasing pokes and laughter. Even Maiko Shu joined in halfway through, happily flirting with the flustered Onodera Kosaki, much to Raku's irritation.

It was an atmosphere that Raku never got tired of. In the five years he had spent living in Bonyari, it was moments like these that he treasured the most and strove to the best of his abilities to reproduce. A peaceful, cozy, everyday life that passed by lazily like a warm summer day.

"Ahhh...I think I'm getting a little tipsy," said Kosaki, her cheek warm against the palm she was resting on. She gratefully accepted the mug of water that Shu brought to the table.

"When did you get back? You must be tired after traveling back all the way from the border."

"We came back a few days ago, so I've had a chance to rest," said Kosaki, sipping her water. "I'm sorry for not meeting with you earlier..."

"N-No! There's no need to be...I'm just thankful enough that you're able to take the time to meet with someone like me..."

"Someone like you? What do you mean?"

Raku's smile wilted a little at her sudden coldness. What a blunder. It had become something of a habit, so he had just...

"N-Nothing. It wasn't like what you're thinking. I just meant as a commoner and a General..."

"I see..."

The two wordlessly fumbled with their drinks. Raku wished he could kick himself. Ruining the mood like that...it had been completely unnecessary and avoidable. The stretching silence between them was punishment for his stupidity and lack of tact. So he was relieved when Kosaki was the first to break the silence.

"Actually Ichijou-san...as much as I wish it was otherwise...meeting with you today wasn't just to catch up and have a good time."

She admitted with an apologetic smile, her eyes slightly downcast. This kind of situation...it was familiar to Raku. He already had a clue as to what her other objective might have been.

"But...I don't want to trouble you with matters like this...especially since-"

"Onodera-san."

Raku interrupted her with an understanding smile. He knew what was she was getting at and it wasn't necessary. Because he already had his answer prepared.

"As I said before, it isn't what you think. I'm a citizen of Bonyari and this place is my home now. And if I could be of any help to you, Onodera-san, particularly if it's within my job description to do so...then I would gladly endure any hardship."

"That's what I'm worried about-"

"Then you don't need to be. Because it's truly not a hardship for me, but a gracious privilege that I would be delighted to take."

"Jeez..." said Kosaki with a small smile. "Don't you think that was a little overdone?"

"I'm not willing to chance on less," said Raku, grinning.

"I guess I really can't beat a translator when it comes to stuff like that..."

Kosaki chuckled softly, giving up. She leaned forward over the table and motioned for Raku to come closer.

"The actual arrest happened about a week ago. I met with the prisoner right after I returned from my assignment, though."

"How did it go?"

Kosaki shook her head, disappointed.

"I couldn't get anything through. As I thought, I really don't know enough to hold a proper conversation..."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You've made some amazing progress considering how spotty your lessons have been," said Raku encouragingly. And it was true. For the past couple of years, Raku had been teaching Kosaki the basics of the Zawsze language. However, because there were few extended overlaps in their schedules and little chance for Kosaki to actively use the language, he hadn't been satisfied with the pace at which he had been teaching her. Still, reflecting the talent that had brought her to the attention of the military in the first place, Kosaki was picking up the language at an astonishing speed.

Partially for that reason, many cases involving Zawsze speakers at the Eighth Bonyari Division were first referred to Kosaki for initial inspection. But of course, the main reason for this line of referral was because of one thing-

Her friendship with Ichijou Raku.

"Based off what little she's said, it seems like she's a native," continued Kosaki, sighing a little at her inadequacy. "And she hasn't really responded to Bonyari, so I assume she doesn't know any at all."

"A native?" That was a little unexpected. Most of the cases that Raku had helped in had been with older Bonyari residents that lived in the Zawsze ethnic district. For a native to have come all the way over here...it was already a strange case. "Wait a minute, did you say 'she?' So, it's a woman then?"

"Yes. A young girl, similar to us in age."

"A prisoner too..." mused Raku, swirling his mug mechanically. "What crime was she detained for?"

"About that...I don't know all of the details yet but..."

Kosaki spoke hesitantly, her voice becoming even quieter than before.

"...The case says it's for murder."

"Murder!?"

"Yes. There's a body and eyewitnesses put her as the culprit. But there might be more to the story. Some of the statements say that there were words exchanged, so there might have been some miscommunication."

"So it's possible that it could've been an accident?"

"Several of the statements support it."

"I see..." said Raku, understanding the situation now. If she really had committed the murder, accident or not, there would have to be some sort of sentence as the crime had been committed within Bonyari borders. But if it had been an act of self-defense or some other situation that may have happened due to miscommunication, then there could be avenues the prisoner could take in order to lessen her sentence or have it pardoned under special circumstances. Therefore, it was important to get the Zawszesian's side of the story. She would also have to defend herself with proper evidence when it came to being sentenced a punishment.

"How is it, Ichijou-san? Would you be willing to help me out again?"

"Count me in. Especially since it's a native, I can see how a misunderstanding could happen," said Raku. "Besides, who knows. I might even personally know this person...just kidding."

"That could definitely be true," said Kosaki teasingly. "But really, thank you, Ichijou-san. I'll definitely feel more at ease with you involved in the investigation."

"No, it's the least I could do for you, Onodera-san," said Raku, a little sheepishly. "Ah, and don't worry about compensation. It's as a favor to you, after all."

"Please don't say that! You're taking your own time to do this, so you need to accept proper compensation. Otherwise, I would be needlessly imposing..."

"Well then..." said Raku, looking off casually to the side as he gathered his courage. "In return...would you mind if I asked you to dinner instead?"

"Eh?"

Taken aback, Kosaki's reply came out as a squeak and color rushed to her face. Her expression turned blank with complete bewilderment and she simply gawked at the question for several seconds.

"Ah...d-dinner, you said...? T-That's...um..."

She stammered wildly, her composure thoroughly shaken. Her agitated reaction made Raku regret making such a direct and embarrassing proposition.

"I-I'm sorry, Onodera-san, I didn't mean to...I mean, it was just a jo-"

"Y-Yes!"

For the second time that day, Raku's mug went flying into the air.

"R-Really!?" His voice came out as a squeezed gasp.

"Y-Yes...that would be fine..." said Kosaki, pressing her fingertips together and holding them up delicately to cover her face.

"I-I see..."

"Yes..."

Once again, a barrier of silence formed between them over the table. But this time, it was a sweet silence, one that both were reluctant to end.

Maiko Shu made small whistling sounds at them from the bar and snickered.

 _Mind your own business!_

That was Raku's thought as Kosaki reacted to the sounds like a child that had been caught doing something bad. She stood up from her seat, blushing deeply.

"W-Well then. I-If you're fine with it, then I'll give you more details when we meet later," said Kosaki, trying hard to keep her voice steady.

"S-Sure..." said Raku, feeling like her embarrassment was infectious. "W-When will we be meeting?"

"T-Tonight...at the usual hour, if you can," said Kosaki nervously. She was acting so flustered even after the fact. Perhaps that comment had been too aggressive and she didn't know how to deal with him now? Had he just soured their entire relationship with a single request? How could this be!?

"I'll be there then..." said Raku, unable to think of anything else to say at this point. Kosaki murmured something in acknowledgement and then made to leave. She dropped a handful of coins at the bar counter and then exited out through the heavy wooden door.

It was over. That was what Raku thought as he slammed his head onto the table. She had accepted his proposal because he had pretty much forced her into it! And he was going to pay for it now...perhaps he'd never even talk to her normally again after this...

"I-Ichijou-san...?"

Raku snapped his head up at her voice. Kosaki had come back and was peeking through the door.

"...Thank you for today."

And then without another word, she retreated back outside, letting the door close gently after her.

A lump. There was a massive lump stuck in his throat that he couldn't seem to dislodge.

"Well, Raku? Done for the day?" said Shu with a knowing smile. Raku shot a dirty glare at his friend behind the bar. But nevertheless, he extended his mug out for a refill.

After that parting shot, he definitely needed more alcohol to calm his beating heart down.

* * *

"Hey Shu. Do you have any stock left from Onodera-san's store?"

"I should. But why do you need it? Don't you have a mountain full of those at home?"

"I was working on that project all month so I couldn't afford to buy any this time..."

"It was tough for you, huh? Well, I have some left, but I can't say how long I've had them. You're my main customer for these anyways."

Shu came out of from the back of his pub and held out a small, rectangular package of wax paper tied in string.

"Thanks," said Raku, exchanging a gold coin for the item.

"Since you're buying from me right now, is that for your meeting with Onodera-san?"

"Yeah, it is. I guess you could call it neighborly courtesy," said Raku. He gave a short wave and then stepped out of the _Foyer_ into the brisk chill of the evening.

Having stopped by his home to put his money in a secure location and to take care of more negligible projects, Raku had taken the chance to fortify himself with a few more layers of clothing. While winter was still far in the distance, the nights had gotten chilly enough that a good coat was the minimum for those with business after hours. The thin black coat, the leather gloves with warm fur stitched onto the inside, and the navy, patterned scarf that Raku wore at the moment were all handmade. Living alone all this time, Raku had gotten quite good at domestic tasks and made a habit, one that he sometimes chastised himself as excessive, of setting aside some of his earnings for supplies that he could use to practice and experiment with. The newest rendition was what he wore now, which sometimes made him look a little more well-off than he actually was. At home, there were a few small articles that he occasionally toyed with, intending to give as presents to Onodera Kosaki, but his lack of courage meant that they largely sat in a corner, gathering dust.

A puff of white followed Raku's long exhale as he settled himself into the cool air. He tucked his chin in slightly into the scarf and began making his way down the empty streets. It was still early evening, so by the time he was finished with his business with Kosaki, the men and women looking to unwind at the taverns and pubs were likely to make their way over to this part of the town. As he walked, he passed by the street lanterns that had just been lit by workers for the night. They cast a flickering, orange glow in the faint, stagnant fog that had started to form recently. Here and there, people were closing up their businesses and making preparations for the next day's share of work. If he had gone further ahead through the town, Raku might have chanced upon some of the night stalls that would be active now, aiming to lure the hungry workers that were now heading back to their homes. In fact, the thought of it was sorely tempting right now, as Raku hadn't had the foresight to eat anything after heading home earlier. However, he didn't want to keep Kosaki waiting and he could always eat afterwards back at the _Foyer_ , likely with a noisy crowd of regulars to boot.

The headquarters of the Eighth Bonyari Division was a bit of a walk from the _Foyer,_ so by the time he grew close to the building, he started to see more of the aforementioned men and women heading out to their evening activities. Judging from their attire, some of them were likely coming straight from the Eighth Division itself!

So it was no surprise to see that Raku was alone in approaching the entrance gates to the headquarters. As expected, the guards at the gate easily spotted him from afar and were ready for his arrival when he came within speaking distance.

"Ichijou-san. It's been a while since you've come by."

Fortunately, the guard at duty was one that Raku had come to know well during his past visits here.

"Hey. I'm here to meet with General Kosaki for the usual business."

"I understand. I was notified of your arrival earlier, so if you'll come this way-"

The guard called out a few short words to those managing the gate. The massive doors, tall enough to prevent scaling without equipment, opened up slowly in front of Raku. Once enough of a space had been made for entry, the guard motioned for Raku to follow.

From the gates, there were the grounds and a straight path to the main building. If you came through in the morning or afternoons, you might see Division soldiers in the middle of training or sparring on the grounds. However, at this time, Raku was sure that most of them were in the mess hall eating dinner. The whole of the facility was confined to the enormous main building, which spanned several floors and distinct sections. The idea was that should the headquarters ever come under attack, it would be easy to maintain a centralized defensive position, all the while forcing the enemy to traverse unfamiliar routes to reach their objectives. In past meetings with Kosaki, it hadn't been uncommon for Raku to get lost in the almost labyrinthine interior structure of the main building.

From the outside, there were no distinctive features on the building. No spires or towers, just uniform, geometric shapes constructed primarily of stone, with lines of windows hovering above entranceways hidden below arched overhangs. Even though Raku had come through this way many times, he doubted whether or not he could successfully navigate the interior for more than a few rooms.

"I believe the General is currently in a meeting, so please make yourself comfortable here."

Once they were inside, the guard directed Raku over to the usual waiting area. It was a moderately-sized chamber, evenly lit by a diffuse lamp above, with a few paintings on the walls to keep those waiting engaged. Raku took a seat in one of the chairs set against the walls and nodded his thanks to the guard.

It was a little amazing how at-ease he felt sitting inside the headquarters. The first time he had come to this building, it had been on referral from an officer while he had been searching for translation jobs. Back then, he had felt so nervous that he hadn't been able to sit still and had continually paced back and forth across the chamber. The potential job offer had just been the tip of his anxieties. He was in a military facility and he could feel its status oozing from its thick stone walls, heavy and rigid, like a smothering pressure on all sides of him.

The anxiety that Raku had felt then was an anxiety that he still held today. It was a deep-seated worry that he tried to push to the back of his mind, but was acutely aware of, like a throbbing sore in the back of one's mouth. The facility rattled him, the prospect of being rejected shook him, all because of this one fear, this one unease that he shouldered on himself because of his lineage.

The stigma of Zawsze.

Raku was a Zawsze native. Being born in Zawsze and having Zawsze blood in him wasn't much cause for alarm. In the first place, Bonyari had been founded by refugees that had left the Zawsze kingdom over a hundred years ago. As proven by the presence of the Zawszesian ethnic district, the fact that you were Zawszesian or of Zawszesian descent wasn't significant to the people of Bonyari. Many residents were second or third generation from Zawsze anyways.

No, the difference between Raku and the others in Bonyari was that he had come from Zawsze five years ago. The Zawsze of the present.

A ruined country.

One hundred years ago, a kingdom that had been on the verge of rivaling superpowers in sheer influence and strength, despite its relatively small size and population: The Zawsze Kingdom. The foundation of their strength lied in the use of magic weapons, collectively known as "Senki." It was said that a thousand of these magic weapons had initially existed, but at the time of its prime, the Zawsze Kingdom was believed to possess only a few hundred of these Senki. Even so, the power of just a single Senki was enough to turn the tides against an entire army. Under the leadership of a princess newly risen to power in Zawsze, the kingdom had thrived and expanded at an unprecedented rate in its final years.

The exact reasons for Zawsze's fall remained unclear even after decades of research and study. However, historians and first-person accounts all seemed to agree that the princess of Zawsze had been at the center of the kingdom's eventual collapse. Those that were able to escape during the chaos of this period eventually made their way to a new land, where the kingdom of Bonyari was steadily established. In the aftermath of Zawsze's collapse, the remains of the kingdom only worsened, until the country was infested with crime, poverty, and anarchy. Over the course of a century, the abominable state of Zawsze became its most distinctive characteristic, a true living hell whose lingering inhabitants provoked disgust and fear from those of all nations.

Raku had left Zawsze and come to Bonyari without knowledge of its contemporary reputation. Five years later and he had managed to integrate well with the Bonyari population, sometimes even resorting to pretend at being a third-generation Zawszesian in order to avoid needless concern. Still, the weight of his lineage was a heavy burden and one that he had started to grow weary of over the years.

By becoming employed by the military, it was certain that Raku's true identity would be confirmed somewhere in the process. It was entirely possible, perhaps even more likely than not, that Raku would be rejected by the military for work. Whatever one might think of Raku as an individual, it did not change the fact that his lineage had political and social complications that could not be glossed over.

And so, at the time, Raku had continued his pacing in the chamber until he had exhausted himself and drooped into a chair, mind numb with worry. Unable to control the buzzing of his thoughts, Raku had simply laid his hand across his eyes and sighed deeply.

It was then that he had heard a familiar voice, call out to him from the door-

"Ichijou-san! Sorry, did I keep you waiting?"

Just like that first time, Onodera Kosaki appeared at the entrance to the chamber, a half-anxious smile on her face.

"No, I was just taking the time for a little nap."

The same response that he had said back then, his voice a thousand times steadier than it been back then.

"I see. Did you have a good dream?"

Playing along, Kosaki also mirrored her reply from the past.

"No...I'm sure it was a nightmare. But I hope I'll be able to have a good day's sleep after today."

"Ah, you changed your answer! That's not fair, Ichijou-san."

"I guess I've matured a bit," said Raku, getting to his feet. "Did your meeting go well?"

"Ah...I suppose," said Kosaki with dead eyes and a forced smile. "I don't really want to talk about it..."

"I see. Shall we get to business then?"

"Yes. We'll need to head down into the prison below. Please stay close to me, Ichijou-san."

"S-Sure..." said Raku, tentatively taking the arm that Kosaki offered. Although she always did so out of courtesy during these visits, the proximity was still something that made his heart flutter strongly. But of course, the real reason for this sort of intimate contact was because of the blindfold that Raku was now putting on voluntarily. For further security, any non-authorized personnel making their way to the prison cells for any reason was required to have their vision covered in order to obscure its exact location. Even incoming prisoners were blindfolded on the way in, so as to delay any escapes that may be attempted.

The first few times, Raku had stubbornly tried to memorize the path down to the prisons by taking note of all the turns and distances they covered. However, the sheer complexity of the path became too difficult for him to manage and he always lost track before reaching the end. In a way, he was grateful that his attempts had always failed. That meant he was able to quit early and focus his efforts on more valuable memories, like the fact that he was walking arm-in-arm with the love of his life. Yes, it was kind of pitiful to be so affected by such a small gesture, but sometimes, one just had to take what they could get and be grateful for it!

While Raku followed along in a blissful daze, Kosaki spoke to him in the tone of one making small talk.

"Ichijou-san. You've lived in Bonyari for five years now, right?"

"Yes, I have," said Raku, a little surprised by the sudden question. "Well, I suppose it's closer to five-and-a-half years, but..."

"How is to you now? The kingdom of Bonyari."

A strange question to be asking now, right before they were meeting with a prisoner. But no...perhaps it was because of the meeting that she asked such a question. Raku thought for a moment before answering.

"I can't say that I've fully adjusted yet. I still have...problems that I haven't completely overcome. But..."

Unconsciously, Raku held Kosaki's arm a little more firmly in his.

"I've met a lot of good people here. And after living here for five years...I think it's been more fulfilling than all the years before it. If you ask what I think of Bonyari...I'd say that it's a home that I don't want to lose."

"I see," said Kosaki. From the sound of her voice, Raku imagined that she spoke with a soft smile. "I'm glad you feel that way. Ichijou-san, no matter what anyone else says, you're a person of Bonyari now. Every country has its good and bad sides...but even after you meet with this person, please remember the warm memories that you've created till now."

"I will," said Raku. There was the sound of doors opening and then closing behind them. In his mind's eye, he could see this part of the journey very well. The long hallway of prison cells, stretching into endless darkness. Bars of black iron, their surfaces mottled with rust and scratches, separated the prisoners from the rest of the world. Each cell extended perhaps a few strides in all directions. A bucket was provided to each prisoner for their waste and food was provided once a day in the form of small consumables that could be eaten by hand.

The prisoners kept in the Eighth Bonyari Division were not meant for long holding and were usually transferred either to one of the larger prisons or to smaller holding facilities depending on how their case was handled. In general, the prisoners kept here were of minor crimes such as theft, arson, or fraud. A case of murder was generally handled by the municipal or national courts, but it was likely that because of the circumstances of this case, Kosaki had refrained from passing it off to them instead.

After several moments through this hallway, Raku was finally allowed to take the blindfold off. As he untied the strip of cloth and removed it from his eyes, Raku couldn't help but imagine the appearance of the prisoner he was meeting. A girl from Zawsze...it was likely that she was refugee if she had come all the way here to Bonyari. Perhaps she was like him, someone who had left her life behind in order to start anew.

But he also knew that he couldn't hold such biases from the start. Whether or not he could see himself in this girl, it did not change the fact that she might have been responsible for the death of a fellow human being. For now, he needed to see her from a blank slate. Only take in what was true and not be clouded by his own judgment.

"Ichijou-san. This is the prisoner I wanted you to meet."

Kosaki held her hand out to the cell in front of them. Inside, the upper half of her body hidden in shadow, was the prisoner in question. Like all of the other prisoners, her possessions had been confiscated and she was dressed in a standard prisoner uniform, which was little more than ragged cloth sewn up into a long, crude tunic that resembled a sack more than anything else. She was seated inside the cell, one leg bent so that her elbow could perch on her knee.

"Hello again. As I said before, I have brought someone who can speak Zawsze to translate for you. Please tell him your account of the events that happened on the day of your arrest."

There was no response from the prisoner. Kosaki glanced at Raku, her expression dejected. But the Zawsze that she had spoken, while rough and unrefined, had been understandable enough. If this prisoner was really a native, then the meaning had gotten across clearly. The reason for her silence had to be for some other reason then.

"Onodera-san, I'll take over from here," said Raku gently. She nodded and stepped away from the bars to allow him better access. Looking down at her quiet figure, Raku couldn't read a single thing about this person.

There was only one way to go about it. Without hesitation, Raku scraped away some of the dust from the ground with his foot and then lowered himself into a sitting position.

"Ichijou-san! If you want to sit down, let me get you a chair-"

"It's fine, Onodera-san," said Raku in Zawsze. He unlooped the trailing scarf from around his neck, rolling it into a bundle, and then peered into the darkness. "I prefer it this way. It's hard to talk to someone if you can't look them in the eye."

There was a little sound, like an amused scoff, from the darkness. So, she could understand after all. Raku dug into the inner pocket of his coat and took out the package from Shu's store. He cut the string with his teeth and then began unwrapping the wax paper.

"Before we start talking, let's have a snack. I haven't eaten yet, so I'm pretty hungry," said Raku. Inside the package were squares of traditional Zawsze sweets. They were soft, chewy purses filled with sweet bean filling inside. "Here you go."

The prisoner moved in a surprised fashion as Raku threw a couple pieces into the cell. She caught them clumsily in her hands, the rest of her becoming visible as she shifted into the light.

Without any conscious effort, Raku's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. The prisoner in front of him, mottled with streaks of dust and dirt and evidently lacking wash, could still only be described as 'beautiful.' Golden hair that was like the soft edges of wheat against the sun; clear, white skin that had a healthy glow and vitality. Her features were fine and delicate, but not overly so like thin waifs. She seemed to have subtle musculature that was defined enough to give her slender body a sense of firmness.

Suddenly aware of how stunned his reaction had been, Raku looked up to Kosaki to clear the misunderstanding. But she too was looking at the prisoner with a similar expression.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she? It's careless thinking, but a part of me can't believe someone like her would be able to commit murder."

"Yeah..." said Raku, although he knew the truth. Anyone was capable of murder. The heart was not swayed by such shallow distinctions. And the intent to kill someone, unless by sheer accident or possession, always started from somewhere in one's soul.

The prisoner brought a sweet up to her lips hesitantly, then took a sizable bite. She munched on it idly, like a cow chewing cud.

"Disgusting."

The remainder of the sweets were tossed back at Raku, slipping through the bars and slapping him in the face. Kosaki looked down at Raku apprehensively as the sweets rolled slowly down his face and onto his shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing!?" said Raku as he caught the sweets before they fell onto the ground. "Show some proper respect! These are traditional sweets made from recipes that are over two hundred years old! S-Sure, they're a little stale...but they're still delicious!"

"I hate those kinds of sweets," said the prisoner in Zawsze, wiping her mouth. "Even more so when they're cheap imitations of the real thing."

"This bitch..." said Raku, his eye twitching. Judging from Kosaki's oblivious smile, she had no idea that her family business was being insulted so brazenly. He glared at the prisoner and then defiantly stuffed the handful of sweets into his mouth.

 _GAH!_

He resisted the urge to spit everything out. Damn Shu! He knew perfectly well what kind of sweets these were. Why would he hold onto them for this long!? The moist, tender dough had become leathery and stuck to his teeth like dry glue. There was an off-flavor to them that overwhelmed the sweetness of the beans, as if they had been kept inside a bin of pungent onions. Cursing Shu vigorously in his mind, Raku forced himself to swallow down the sweets and put a satisfied smile onto his face.

"Delicious."

"Liar."

Raku made a discreet "shh!" gesture as Kosaki tilted her head at the comment. The prisoner glanced over at Kosaki and then back to Raku. From the way her expression lit up, it seemed that she had figured something out. She pointed at Raku and then at Kosaki, then made a ring with one hand and began rhythmically shoving the index finger of her other hand through.

"NOO!"

"E-Eh!?"

Kosaki jumped a little at the sudden outburst. Raku was covering the bars up with his hands and laughing casually to play it off.

"S-Sorry. I thought I saw a bug," said Raku. The prisoner's fingers were tapping innocently against her knee. The sense of irritation that had started forming a few moments ago continued to escalate. This prisoner was seriously annoying!

"Did she say something, Ichijou-san?"

"N-No. Nothing at all. She just doesn't seem to like the sweets," said Raku, struggling to keep his expression pleasant. The prisoner held up a pinky at him, the Zawszesian euphemism for "comfort woman."

 _No!_

Two pinkies. "Wife."

 _N-No! I mean...no!_

She wiggled all ten of her fingers at him.

 _What the hell does that even mean!?_

A reluctant smile spread on the prisoner's face. Then she burst into laughter, grinning openly in a way that made her seem like an innocent child. Raku tried to resist, but to no avail. Realizing that it had all been a joke, Raku couldn't help but join in laughing.

"Huh? Huh?" said Kosaki as Raku and the prisoner continued to laugh. "What's going on...?"

"If it's none of those, then I guess that means you're just a coward," said the prisoner, still chuckling.

"S-Shut up," said Raku, his face red from having his feelings read so easily. "I'm taking it slow, alright?"

"Taking what slow?" said Kosaki.

"T-The questions. I'm just kind of warming her up to it," said Raku, hastily cobbling together an excuse.

"Ah, I see. Don't worry, Ichijou-san. We don't want to pressure her into anything, so you can take your time."

"T-Thanks, Onodera-san..."

The prisoner snorted and held her hand up to stifle more laughter. Although it was good that the atmosphere had loosened up, Raku felt like too much had been given up at his expense.

"Well, it looks like we broke the ice," said Raku, deciding to just plow on forward. "My name's Ichijou Raku. I'm a Zawszesian translator living in Bonyari."

"It's about time," said the prisoner. "How can you talk properly with someone if you don't even know their name?"

"Then let's hear your name, so that we can continue our conversation."

"Oh, you must think I'm a cheap woman to ask so callously," said the prisoner, fluttering her eyes. Raku heard his teeth grinding. Seriously, what an irritating girl!

"If she would be so gracious enough, may I have the privilege of knowing the name of this enchanting maiden?"

"Very flowery, beansprout," said the prisoner, chuckling.

"Beansprout?"

"Yes. Your face is really average-looking. Or like, you seem so scrawny and lanky. Like a common beansprout."

The prisoner replied in a sincere voice, her hands gesticulating like she was teaching a child. The steam in Raku's head expanded into a whistling storm.

"Oh really? Well, since you won't give me a name, I suppose I should also return the favor. I'll admit that you're pretty, but it must only be on the outside. Crude and unsophisticated, it's like watching a gorilla girl."

"What did you say?" said the prisoner, the smile on her face cracking.

"You heard me, gorilla," said Raku, refusing to back down. The air between them crackled, like lightning, and the innocent bystander, Onodera Kosaki, remained hopelessly confused.

But at that very moment, as the prisoner had a stand-off with the Zawzsesian translator, she noticed something in the corner of her eye. Her gaze slipped down to collar of his shirt, where a gold pendant had slipped out into view-

"Ichijou-san!"

With a force that seemed to prickle every inch of his skin, the sudden shout of Onodera Kosaki instantly shot through the tension that had been building between them. Raku turned his head immediately in her direction, startled at the intensity of her tone.

"Onodera-san?"

The prisoner also looked up with a questioning glance. Kosaki blinked, seeming to be surprised herself at what she had just done.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I know I said you could take your time earlier, but it is getting late..." said Kosaki, her voice a little unsteady. "If you would like, Ichijou-san, you can continue this tomorrow. It can be dangerous in the evenings..."

"No...I understand," said Raku, still a little rattled by the shout. But from the embarrassed look she had, it appeared that Kosaki hadn't purposefully raised her voice. "Let's continue tomorrow, then. I don't want to take up too much of your time either."

Raku crumpled up the wax paper and shoved it back into his coat. He stood up, his legs a little stiff from having been on the cold stone for so long, and started to wrap his scarf back up.

"Oops...this popped out..." said Raku, stuffing the pendant back into his shirt.

"Kirisaki Chitoge."

The words made Raku pause with his scarf half-looped around his neck.

"Excuse me?" said Raku.

"That's my name," said the prisoner, smiling up at him. "I'm sorry for my conduct today. Let us speak honestly tomorrow so that we can settle this quickly."

"Y-Yeah..." said Raku, thrown off by the change in mood. "Look, this might be presumptuous of me, but I know what you're going through. The Zawsze of today isn't an easy place to live in and it's worse when you leave it. You might feel as if you have no allies in this place, but believe me when I say that General Kosaki here and I will do everything our power to help you if you're innocent."

"Thank you," said Chitoge. For the first time, her smile seemed to reflect what was truly in her heart. A hopeful expression with a shadow of bitterness, almost like regret. Seeing her make such a fragile face, Raku's heart thumped loudly for a moment.

"L-Let's talk again...Kirisaki Chitoge," said Raku, poking his finger through the bars. The soft, warm tips of Chitoge's fingers brushed against it in response. He withdrew his hand and turned away.

There was no more said as Raku fastened the blindfold back over his eyes. Normally, he would've enjoyed the second trip with Kosaki's arm linked with his, but there was an oddly somber atmosphere as they made their way back to the main hallways. The sound of the doors opening and closing again. The twists and turns through those labyrinthine halls. He took them silently, his mind swirling with thoughts about the Zawszesian named Kirisaki Chitoge.

Once they had made it back to the waiting room, Raku was allowed to take the blindfold off again. Despite Raku's fervent assurances, Kosaki insisted on walking him personally back to the gates. He felt guilty for troubling her like this, but she seemed adamant on her decision. Once they reached the gates, they waited for the guards on duty to finish opening the heavy doors.

"Ichijou-san."

Raku felt a rush of warmth through his body. Kosaki had taken hold of his hand and spoken quietly into his ear.

"It can be dangerous in the evenings...please be careful."

Those words again. Raku wanted to turn around to question them, but the doors had finished opening and Kosaki gave him a little push towards them. Once he had passed through, he turned around and saw Kosaki waving kindly at him.

"Good night, Onodera-san!" said Raku, waving back.

"Good night, Ichijou-san."

And then, the doors closed, ending their meeting for that day.

Once the doors had shut with an echoing rumble, Kosaki's smile faltered and faded. Perhaps it had been her imagination...but that time...

Back in the prison...

She was sure that she had felt it. That raw, primal feeling, like when a wolf has finally cornered a dying rabbit.

But it had only been for an instant. And even now, she was unsure if she had really felt it or if it had just been some strange effect of the argument that the two had seemed to be having.

Nevertheless, Onodera Kosaki's heart was filled with worry. Perhaps later, once she was off-duty, she would go down to _Foyer_ and check up on him. Her chest squeezed a little as she thought of it.

Yes...just for a little bit. Sure, it seemed a bit excessive even for a close friend. But Ichijou Raku was more than just a close friend to her now. After being with him and having him by her side for all these years-

Onodera Kosaki was sure that she was in love with Ichijou Raku.

* * *

It was that time of the evening when the taverns were full and the alleys were teeming with peddlers trying to veil their less orthodox ventures in the cover of the night. For the most part, the soldiers of the Eighth Bonyari Division were now preparing for bed in the residential section of the main building. The few that were unfortunate enough to have their guard shifts during this time dragged themselves to their posts with lazy yawns.

Down in the dimly-lit prison hall, among the numerous slumbering in the deathly quiet of their cells, the two guards on shift were escorting another blindfolded individual.

"Jeez, I was just about to get off my shift. Why couldn't this wait until morning?"

"Sorry, but we didn't have a choice. It's just a simple robbery incident, but the owner of the place was raising hell and demanded we take him in..."

"Damn civilians...if they can't stand to be patient, why don't they just handle it themselves?"

"Well, at least we can turn in after this. This guy's pretty docile, so we should be able to get this over with quickly."

"Do we have any free cells left?"

"There should be a couple more, down at the end."

Chattering quietly as they moved through the hall, the two guards pushed along the prisoner with the butt of their swords. Because he had been detained so late at night, they hadn't bothered finding a uniform for the thief to change into. A thorough search had been made and all his possessions had been confiscated after all. He could always be put into the uniform tomorrow.

While most of the prisoners merely waited until the guards had passed and tried to go back to sleep, there was one prisoner that sat in her cell, listening carefully to the sounds of the guards. The lamps that lit this prison were dusty and ill-maintained, casting a dirty, shifting glow on the stone walls. Part of the Eighth Bonyari Division's standard uniform were a set of leather boots with hard soles that clacked audibly against the floor.

 _Clack. Clack. Clack._

Kirisaki Chitoge heard every step distinctly. With her eyes closed and her head resting against the bars, she waited until the sounds were just feet from her cell and the voices of the guards became clear.

The shadows of the passing guards rippled over her, like a reflection on dark water. Her blue eyes, sharp and piercing in the darkness, made out the new prisoner being led to his cell. As the light from the nearby lamp banished the shadows from the thief's face, Kirisaki Chitoge's fingers bundled up into a fist.

A loud clang. She slammed the back of her fist against the bars, the vibrations transferring to the other bars, creating a brief cacophony of rattling metal. The guards spun towards the cell, their hands flicking to their swords.

"What the hell...that scared the shit out of me."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing this late at night?" said one of the guards, walking up to the bars. "Back away from the bars. Now!"

It happened in an instant. The moment the rattle of metal had cut through the silence, the thief's head had turned towards the sound. Based off the sound, he could tell how far the bars were from his current position. Judging that they were somewhat in the center of this hall, he could estimate the distance of the other side as well. In that manner, the thief was able to adjust his movement to fit within this limited boundary of space.

As the guards made their remarks in front of him, the thief could position them within his mental map of the spatial environment. The first guard was his target. The other was facing the cell and distracted. The thief's movements were of such fluidity that it was if gravity did not affect him. He rose into the air, twisting precisely enough to give weight to his heel, and smashed the guard in front of him to the ground.

"-from the bars. Now!"

The guard froze as his sentence finished and the recognizable sound behind him reached his ears. It was a sound that he heard frequently in training, a mixture of physical impact and the cry of pain from the victim. But it was so unexpected that he couldn't react normally. His mind, focused on the prisoner in front of him, could not shift direction to that of the prisoner behind him.

And so, he too was dispatched of quickly, his head knocking against the bars hard enough to cause a concussion.

The nearby prisoners awoke at the unfamiliar sounds. But they kept their silence, completely overwhelmed by the killing intent that burst from the thief in pulsing waves. He jumped lightly on his feet, swinging his bound arms underneath his legs. Now in a more manageable position, the thief grabbed one of the swords and cut the ropes off his wrist.

"Ojou. I have arrived."

The thief announced to the cell in front of him as he tore the blindfold from his eyes. Kirisaki Chitoge smiled and pointed at the ring of keys that had fallen on the ground.

"Well done, Tsugumi," said Chitoge, as the thief unlocked the door to her cell. "Put the guards in here."

"Their uniforms?"

"Leave them. We'll obtain ours on the way," said Chitoge, stretching and rotating her limbs as she stepped out into the hall. The thief named Tsugumi tossed the guards inside after ensuring that they were unconscious and locked the cell.

"Were you successful in meeting our target, Ojou?"

"Yeah. Our information was correct. It's him, alright," said Chitoge. She looked up and down the hall, noting that several of the prisoners had woken up. "I have a plan to get to him, but first, we need to retrieve my key. They were more careful than I expected. What time is it now outside?"

"It is late evening, Ojou. The moon has been out for quite some time. The guards stated that this would be the end of their shift."

"That means we have a small window," said Chitoge. Based off the shift changes that she had seen while imprisoned, they would have perhaps 15 to 20 minutes max before the next shift came looking for these guards. "Let's hurry then."

Chitoge turned to the prisoner closest to them, who was watching with fearful eyes.

"All of you here. If you stay silent, then I promise that you will have an opportunity to escape soon," said Chitoge, making sure that her voice could be heard by everyone listening. "Please wait patiently."

Of course, it was just a bluff. It would only increase her risk of being caught if she released people who may stubbornly cling to her while she made her escape. There was also the fact that very few of these prisoners, based off her observations, had sentences severe enough to warrant meddling with.

No, she would abandon them here. But even if they grew anxious, it would be enough to buy her the time she needed to execute the next part of her plan.

With the prisoners taken care of, Chitoge and Tsugumi hurried back to the doors leading to the main hallways. Tsugumi put her ear against the door, listening for any activity outside. Hearing none, she opened the doors slightly and made visual confirmation.

"We are clear, Ojou."

"Good," said Chitoge as they stepped out into the hallway. "Well then, let's see how long we can elude the soldiers of the great Bonyari Kingdom."

* * *

 **A/N:** _And so, we finally begin Bonyari Saga. The next chapter will likely not be released for quite a while due to personal complications, but I hope that this chapter will tide you over until then. I don't usually ask for comments on my work, but in this case, as there may be a sizable gap between this chapter and the next, I hope that you can take a few moments to leave your thoughts so that I can look back on what worked and what didn't when returning to this fic in the future. I am also removing the "pilot chapter" for Bonyari Saga as I feel the story has changed enough from back then. If there are some who still want the pilot available, I will add it back in to the chapter list.  
_

 _In the work before this, 'The Date', I worked on transitioning my "voice" and writing style to something that would be more suitable to the tone of Bonyari Saga. It still needs some refinement, but this is the kind of style that I will probably continue with in future chapters._

 _One thing that I was worried about while working on Bonyari Saga was how much I would deviate from the Nisekoi cast. Bonyari Saga is set in an alternate universe and is intended to have a more serious focus than that of the original series. It was difficult coming up with an overplot that incorporated elements from the original series into the kind of story I wanted, but I was able to come up with something that I hope will work out. As with 'The Date,' I tried to keep certain attributes of the characters intact, but also adjusted them to fit with their role and backstory in this universe._

 _And lastly, please excuse any typos/continuity errors made on my part (and feel free to point them out!). For example, Zawsze is such a confusing word for me to write..._


	2. The Escape

"Haah..."

The light tapping of an earthenware cup against the table followed Onodera Kosaki's content sigh. Currently, she was seated alone inside an auxiliary break room, sometimes more commonly referred to as a "rest stop" by other Division members. Due to the design of the headquarters, there were many empty rooms whose only purpose was to confuse those who tried to navigate the halls based on exterior observations.

Over time, Division members had taken custody of these rooms, adding in light furnishings and personal touches. Several rooms were unofficially dedicated to certain cliques in the Eight Bonyari Division, such as "veterans-only" or "females-only." It also proved useful to new recruits, who had a difficult time navigating the homogenous interior without knowing the significant markers.

The rest stop that Kosaki was using had first been for convenience's sake; it was close to her usual route through the headquarters and so she had made frequent visits. But because of her regular visits, many Division members looking for her often came here, cementing the room's reputation as "The General's Room."

Kosaki had been a little sad when people had stopped using the room in respect for her space as that meant she was usually alone during her breaks. However, those close enough to Kosaki to not worry about the distinction between ranks had started to make themselves at home here, so it had become more lively in recent times.

For example, there was now a small ceramic stove kept in the corner for boiling water and cooking small snacks. A black tea kettle was currently resting on top, still warm from the glowing white charcoal inside. The radiant heat from the stove kept the room at a cozy temperature, perfect for relaxing in after a hard day's work.

At the table, there were various plates and cutlery for visitors to use, stacked in the center and covered with a tablecloth. Of course, as cleaning duties were shared between all members of the Eighth Bonyari Division, including Kosaki, proper maintenance of these rooms was still adhered to. In general, the implied responsibility fell upon the users of the room, so there weren't many incidences where extra work had to be done during cleaning.

Taking another sip of tea, Kosaki suddenly felt a craving for some sweets. She probably could have asked Raku earlier for some of his extra Zawsze snacks, but she hadn't been able to muster the courage. After all, she was heir to the confectionery shop in the first place! Wouldn't it have been embarrassing to ask for something like that? Especially since Raku had probably spent his own hard-earned money on them...

"Ichijou-san..."

Kosaki murmured his name as steam from her cup gently patted her skin. She wondered if he had made it home safely. Although it was likely that Raku had stopped by the _Foyer_ before heading home for the night, Kosaki had decided against visiting and come to the rest stop instead. While they had a good relationship after all of these years, it still felt somewhat pushy for her to go check up on him like that. It wasn't like Raku was a little kid nor was he unfamiliar with the nightlife in Bonyari.

"What should I do...?" said Kosaki, laying her head against the table. "I'm acting so strange around him now..."

It wasn't that anything had changed between them. It was just Kosaki's perception of it. At first, she had just entertained the thought about Raku and her feelings for him. Just a little what-if scenario that made her feel a bit happy sometimes.

But then she noticed that her face had gotten hot whenever they were close. That she became acutely aware of things like his facial expressions, his gestures, the sweat glistening on his tanned skin after a week of sun _—_

 _N-NO!_

 _T-That's not what I...nooo..._

Kosaki buried her red face into her arms. Her thoughts had been shifting into that sort of direction more frequently now. Even though she'd never done anything before! Even though she knew it was obscene and vulgar of her to think like that...

 _S-Snap out of it! That's not what this is all about..._

Yes. Her physical attraction to Raku was only a part of it. The rest, the bigger pull on her heart, was more obscure and harder to put into words. She wasn't exactly sure why she felt so comfortable just talking with him. How time could pass by so quickly when she was with him, doing nothing but strolling through the town or browsing through street stalls. She wasn't sure why she felt this way; but she knew that she loved him. That was the only thing that she was sure about.

"I'm back."

And so, the absolute certainty of Onodera Kosaki's feelings was the reason for the meeting today. The reason why a second person had just returned to this room, disturbing the peaceful moment that Kosaki had been desperately hoping would continue.

Pulling the chair across from her and sitting down, the Lieutenant General of the Eighth Bonyari Division:

Miyamoto Ruri.

"So..."

Her voice was soft as she spoke, but the eyes hidden behind a set of lenses were sharp enough to cut into the air. Having changed into the standard-issue navy uniform, Miyamoto Ruri should have looked casual and almost diminutive in comparison to Kosaki's rigid plate armor. However, for some reason, the shorter girl possessed an overwhelming presence that was forcing Kosaki to shrink back into her collar.

"Why don't you tell me again, Kosaki? What did Ichijou-san want in return for helping you out today?"

"...He asked...if he could take me out to dinner..."

"Oho...And?"

"And...I accepted..."

Ruri's ponytail bobbed gently as she nodded in approval. Kosaki glanced down at her tea, already knowing what was coming next.

"And? So?"

"..." Kosaki licked her lips before replying back as boldly as possible. "So what...?"

"WHY ARE YOU SITTING HERE INSTEAD OF GETTING DINNER WITH ICHIJOU!?"

Ruri's voice swept over Kosaki like a blast of wind. She could feel her skin and hair trembling from the intensity of Ruri's shout. Kosaki played with the tips of her fingers, trying to think of a proper excuse to respond with.

"I...I mean...there were various things I had to take care of today so..."

"Like?"

"L-Like...cough, cough! Cough! Um..."

"Meaning, you chickened out," said Ruri, snorting in irritation.

"...Yes." There was no escaping now.

"I can't believe you, Kosaki," said Ruri, shaking her head. "That idiot finally gets the nerve to make a move and you decide to hide in here instead!"

"M-Make a move? N-No...that's not it, Ruri-chan. Ichijou-san was just being friendly _—_ "

"Whatever," snapped Ruri. "The point is that you have an opportunity that you're not taking! Even though it's sitting there, right in front of you!"

Kosaki wilted and went back to looking at her tea. To think that the General of an entire military division could be reduced to this by a single lecture...

It was then understandable why many feared Miyamoto Ruri more so than Onodera Kosaki.

Ruri stood up with a huff and walked over to the kettle with a cup in hand. She mixed the hot water with some ground tea powder and returned to the table.

"Really," said Ruri, taking a drink of her tea and sighing. "Sometimes, I wonder if you really _like_ Ichijou at all."

"I do! I...really do..." said Kosaki, trailing away as her face reddened. "I just...can't do it like you want me to..."

"Why not? I'm sure that Ichijou has feelings for you too, so there's nothing to be afraid of."

"That's...not true," said Kosaki, smiling bitterly. "I'm sure that...Ichijou-san doesn't see me in that way..."

Ruri bit her lip hard to restrain her outburst. For god's sake, you could only be so dense!

"Fine," said Ruri, sipping on her tea with her eyes closed in exasperation. "I guess I'll leave it at that for today."

"Ruri-chan..."

"But Kosaki..." Ruri set her cup down and met Kosaki's eyes. "What do you want do with Ichijou?"

"Do with...?"

"You know what I mean," said Ruri, waving her hand impatiently. "You're the General of the Eighth Bonyari Division right now. It's true that your rank doesn't restrict you from having a relationship. But you and I both know that it's a job you can't do with half your mind stuck on something like love."

"I...I know that..."

"So? What are you going to do? If you eventually confess to Ichijou-san and he returns your feelings...are you going to step down from your position?"

Stepping down. Most likely, if Onodera Kosaki and Ichijou Raku settled into a happy relationship, she would become a housewife. Perhaps she would also take up her role as heir to the confectionery business in order to better support their finances. But her role in the military would be over. Miyamoto Ruri may end up succeeding her post, if she chose to continue on. The pension that Kosaki would gain in return for her service would be a good foundation for setting up their children's futures.

A house, perhaps, for their family. Maybe a pet or two. Some property, somewhere in the outskirts of the town, close enough to still be accessible, but far enough to live calmer, more peaceful lives.

When thinking like that, Kosaki didn't know how to feel. Was it something that she longed for? Did she want a life like that with Raku? A part of her said yes, bursting with enthusiasm for that future.

But another part of her shied away. Turned its bloody face, hid its rough, blackened hands, stained with violence and nightmares.

Perhaps it wasn't just the possibility of rejection that scared Kosaki.

Perhaps it was the possibility that she'd be accepted...but unable to move from where she was standing.

"I don't know, Ruri-chan..." said Kosaki at last. She turned her head away, signaling that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. It was something that couldn't just be decided over tea. Not right now...but in the future...it would probably be the final hurdle that she would need to fight.

"Well...I wasn't expecting a real answer anyways," said Ruri. A soft smile appeared on her face. "Kosaki, everyone deserves to be happy. But sometimes...you have to look out for your own happiness first."

Kosaki smiled back and drank her tea. Even though she could be unreasonable sometimes, even though she could be really really scary...Kosaki knew that, in the end, Ruri was doing what she thought was best for her.

And that was something that she'd always be grateful for.

"I'll go to dinner with Ichijou-san...eventually," said Kosaki, stumbling a little at the end of her declaration. She swallowed some more tea and then decided to change the subject. "Anyways, what about you, Ruri-chan? You know, I've noticed that you've been visiting Maiko-san a lot lately..."

The smile on Ruri's face instantly dropped away, replaced by a look of pure disgust.

"That damn bastard...he's driving me insane with that corrupt black market of his. Every time, there's something new that I have to write up paperwork for to get confiscated and he always get one of his cronies to stash it away when I come in for a raid! I swear, one of these days, I'll get him down in a cell and do **** and some of **** and rip off ****..."

"R-Ruri-chan...you're turning black!"

"And the lenses! I can't believe he calls us something like 'glasses buddies!' I'll kill him! He's giving real intellectuals a bad name with his pseudoscience and bullshit _—_ "

Kosaki forced a smile on her face as her best friend launched into what was surely going to be another long tirade.

She was grateful...really. So she'd stay silent and agree with everything as best as she could.

It was the least she could do.

* * *

 **The Escape**

* * *

Standard-issue navy uniform. Chitoge finished buttoning up the double-breasted blazer and tied her hair up into the cap on her head. Behind her, Tsugumi was finishing her cleanup of the soldiers that they had knocked out cold.

After moving away from the prison entrance, they had taken refuge in a nearby closet and waited for people of similar size to pass by. Had no one come, they would have been forced to take a more risky approach to moving around in the headquarters. But luck had been on their side this time. Like the prison guards, these two had just finished their patrol duty and had been leaving to get some sleep.

Their uniforms weren't complete matches, but it was enough that Chitoge and Tsugumi could pass off as Division members. Considering that they seemed to be casual wear, it was unlikely that they were properly fitted in the first place.

Tsugumi finished tying the soldiers up with some rope she had found in the closet. If they awoke, they'd probably be able to get out of their bonds quickly, but they needed to stall for as much time as possible. The prison guards had been due for a shift change, so they didn't have much time to move around freely. That was why the first priority had been to acquire uniforms from a different source. Leaving behind the uniforms of the prison guards would deflect some suspicion away from their disguise until these other soldiers were found.

"Mmm. As I thought, you look more convincing in these uniforms than I do."

"Your disguise should be more than adequate for the situation at hand, Ojou."

"That's not really what I was talking about..." said Chitoge, wondering how Tsugumi could hide her sizable breasts so effectively. "Well, anyways. So far, so good."

"What is our next step, Ojou?"

"I need to retrieve my key," said Chitoge. "They confiscated it from me when they brought me in, so it's probably being kept in a storage room somewhere..."

"It may be difficult to locate the key if we search on our own..."

"Don't worry, I've got an idea for that," said Chitoge, browsing the shelves in the closet. She brushed aside some items and plucked out a sharp nail. "Here, Tsugumi."

She tossed the nail to her partner and then crouched down on the ground. Tsugumi mirrored her actions and waited for the next order.

"Draw the route," said Chitoge. Tsugumi nodded and began scratching out lines in the dirt. A few moments later and a partial diagram of the main building's interior was on the floor.

"How is it, Ojou?"

"Good. It looks like your memory's improved, Tsugumi," said Chitoge, nodding. She had also memorized the complex route through the maze-like interior of the headquarters. Tsugumi's diagram was merely to have it down in visual form for her to double-check with. It had been unexpected, having to remember all those twists and turns, so Chitoge had been worried that she might've missed something.

"You said that this Division is one of the newer branches in the Bonyari military, correct?" said Chitoge.

"Yes. I confirmed it during my investigations in the town," said Tsugumi.

"I see. So that's why they used this design..." said Chitoge, smiling. "The Bonyari Kingdom is still young. Its military is even younger because they relied on support from foreign nations in exchange for Zawszesian knowledge and treasures that they brought with them after the fall. But they kept and passed down research on Senki and that's helped their military force grow strong like Zawsze's had been."

"Yes. The Bonyari military has helped the kingdom exert stronger political influence in the current power struggles."

"Which means they've also rapidly expanded their forces in order to maintain their growing borders and position," continued Chitoge. She tapped her finger down on the diagram. "That's why they have something like this. You see, Tsugumi, this is an old Zawszesian stronghold design."

"Are you sure about that, Ojou?" said Tsugumi, surprised.

"Yes. Based off what you found out about the other Divisions, a lot of the current knowledge and techniques used in the Bonyari military are derived from Zawsze. Which makes sense. They haven't had enough war experience and time to properly develop their own military foundations. They've had to make do with what they knew, which comes down to knowledge from Zawsze immigrants."

"But my investigations also found that they've started to change and adapt their procedures to better suit Bonyari's specific needs and resources."

"That's only partially true. It's likely happening with the forefront of their military divisions. But this Eight Division is immature. It was put here because they needed a Division to oversee this part of the Kingdom and handle its affairs. They haven't had the time to properly evaluate the needs of this area. That'll likely come later as the Division's influence grows. But because of that, they needed a design that would work out of the box. And with a complex interior design like this, it's not something that you can just modify without proper planning."

"In other words..."

"In other words, the design is exactly the same," said Chitoge. Finished with her explanation, Chitoge started taking deep breaths to help calm her mind. "Tsugumi, I'll need a couple minutes. We'll leave straight after, so monitor the situation outside."

"Understood. I'll be waiting, Ojou."

Chitoge closed her eyes and sank into her mind. Let the images and thoughts running through flood around her, bringing her down, down, down, until she was floating in complete silence.

And in her mind, her eyes opened. In front of her, she saw a familiar mansion, its scale massive enough that she couldn't take it all in with one glance. She exhaled the breath that she had been holding and walked over to the center of the mansion.

She knew this exact position. Remembered the faded warmth from the skylight above. Could smell the slightly musty scent that the mansion had gained over its many years of existence.

And so from there, she would move.

One step. Two steps. Three steps.

As she moved, more of the mansion began to appear, blocking-in like tiles that came from thin air. The paths behind her started to dissolve, fading into darkness, but that was fine. They had served their purpose.

Four steps. Five steps.

Each step was a part of a set. A chunk of memory that would set off another chunk of memory. Like a chain reaction. As she traveled through the mansion, her eyes focused in on random objects, such as a stain in the carpet, a bust on a pedestal, a suit of armor standing in the corner. And each sight made an image flash through her mind, a brief scene, a fragment of memory.

No, not here. Not yet.

She began walking down a long hallway. On either side of her were several doors. She passed the first door, the second door, the third door. It would be the sixth door on her right, a hulking door made of polished mahogany that she'd have to exert her full strength to budge open.

And inside, a library with tall windows that let light enter the room in visible shafts. Not the first bookcase. Not the second. Onwards, onwards. She kept going, the bookcases blending in with the light shining on floating dust.

That one. She came to a stop and squeezed in through the shelves. What section was she in? Ah right, she remembered now. It was written on the shelves, the little taxonomy markings that helped catalog the books. Seven titles from that marking there. She was going in the right direction.

This book. She opened it and saw a picture inside. A memory flashed in her mind.

Now, it was going to be difficult. She had to split her focus. Now there had to be two of her. One was still in the library, moving down to the next shelf, to the next title. The other was in a blank room, pasting a piece of paper against a white wall.

She flipped open the book. A new image.

In the blank room, the memory appeared in her hand. She pasted it against the wall.

Book. Book.

Hand. Hand.

Bit by bit-

Piece by piece-

She finished assembling it all on the wall. Saw each link as it was made, burned it into her mind _—_

And she was back in the closet. She could hear her breathing, loud in the silence. Tsugumi was standing at the door, listening for passerbys.

"I'm done, Tsugumi," said Chitoge, turning around. She could see a map of this building clearly, as if it was standing right in front of her. "It's time to go."

Tsugumi nodded and confirmed once more that there was no activity outside. She opened the door and stepped out, slipping into a casual walking pace. Chitoge followed behind, giving her cap one more tight tug.

They moved at a brisk pace through this first portion as both had already memorized this particular part of the headquarters. While Chitoge only knew the design of the headquarters and not the contents of the rooms, she was sure that confiscated items would not be kept so closely to the prison cells. Her key would be retrieved in due time, but for now, she and Tsugumi had to focus on the hallways to confirm that her mental map was accurate and to plot out their escape routes.

By the time they drew close to the room that Ichijou Raku had waited in, the two of them had already passed by several soldiers who were either on patrol or just finishing their shift. There was nothing more than a slight nod of acknowledgement between them, so there had been no trouble in passing by. This was another effect of being part of a new Division. Because the Division was still adjusting their authority and influence on this part of the town, their resources and manpower would naturally fluctuate as well. This meant that seeing new members in the Division was not uncommon, which made it all the easier for Chitoge and Tsugumi to move unnoticed.

Their boots clacked against the floors as they made another turn into another hallway. So far, the mental map had proven to be accurate and they seemed to be nearing the entrance. Once she confirmed the exit point, she could execute the next part of the plan and put together an escape route on the go...

There was a third set of clacks ahead of them. A large man with trimmed hair and a square jaw was walking towards their direction. Chitoge and Tsugumi passed silently, trying not to tense their bodies as they crossed paths _—_

"Wait a minute."

The order was clear and direct. Chitoge and Tsugumi halted on instinct. His tone hadn't been something that they could ignore.

A bead of sweat rolled down Chitoge's face.

The clacking started up again behind them. The man was coming back. Chitoge could feel the displacement of air made by his substantial body. She turned to him as slowly as she could while looking natural. Her mind was whirring wildly.

What was it?

Why had he stopped them?

Tsugumi was having the same thoughts. Her eyes flicked over the man's expression, trying to read his intent. Had they been discovered? Had this man noticed something that the others hadn't?

Three seconds. Maybe less. That was the amount of time Chitoge had to take action before the man would speak again. She was acting too stiffly. She had to do something soon or she'd give herself away. No, no, that wasn't it. That was the exact opposite. If she was too hasty in giving a response, she'd just draw more attention.

She had to figure it out. She couldn't let him take the lead. If he started to question them, then they'd have to fight. But they couldn't risk having an incident happen here, so close to the entrance. There was heavier guard presence at the entrance and they'd be captured instantly.

But what if it was just an innocent stop? Wouldn't it be better to let him take the lead then? She had no clue why he had stopped them, so it was better to just work off his cue instead _—_

Why had he stopped them?

Why was he approaching them?

What was he going to do?

One second left. Chitoge could feel her heart pounding. Calm down. Calm down. Don't worry, just let him take the lead. Just let Tsugumi answer him normally, just endure it for a minute, just one minute _—_

 _Clack._

 _Clack._

He was in front of them now. He was looking straight into their eyes.

He knew. She could tell. He could see right through them.

No, no. She was just being paranoid. That wasn't it. He was looking at them because something was off. He had turned around because something hadn't gone as expected.

But what? Why hadn't the other soldiers called them out? What was different between him and them?

Something. There was something she was missing...something her mind was screaming at her to notice...

Difference...a difference...

What was easily noticeable? What was something different that she'd recognize in an instant?

That was designed to be that way...that would instantly be readily recognized by a _Division soldier..._

...

 _The lapel._

A green stripe on the lapel. The other soldiers had white stripes.

Chitoge's hand snapped into a salute. Tsugumi followed a fraction of a second later, the dots connecting in her head.

"Our sincerest apologies, sir!" said Tsugumi in Bonyari, stepping forward subtly so that Chitoge wouldn't have to answer. "It is no excuse, but we were just reprieved from our shift for the evening..."

"No, no. Don't worry about that," said the officer, chuckling. He motioned for them to drop the salutes. "As I thought, you guys were on patrol. If you haven't eaten yet, there's still some food left in the kitchens."

"I...I see. Thank you, sir. But I think we'll just head to bed for tonight," said Tsugumi, bowing her head.

"Sure. There's always breakfast tomorrow, right?" said the man, laughing again. "By the way, you're Zawszesian, aren't you?"

A cold jolt cut into Tsugumi's breath, but her mind was quicker.

"Yes. I'm a second-generation Zawszesian..."

"I thought so! Your parents must speak Zawsze at home, huh? You've got a bit of an accent there."

"Yes...I have been trying to work on it..."

"I see, I see! Well, don't worry too much. It's rare to see people still using the language here, but as long as we know what you're saying," said the man, giving Tsugumi's shoulder a playful jab. "And? What about your friend there? Is she also Zawszesian?"

"Y-Yes...we were neighbors before entering the Division..."

"I see..." said the man, putting his arm around Tsugumi's neck. He pulled her head down and spoke in a hushed tone. "Say, be honest with me. Are you gunning for her?"

"H-Hah? Gunning, you say...?"

"You know. I'm asking if you want to do a little this and that...you get what I'm saying?"

"A-Ah..." said Tsugumi, now understanding what this man had stopped them for. "Do not worry. We are merely neighbors. I see her more as a sibling than as a woman."

"Right, right..." said the man, peeking over Tsugumi's shoulder at Chitoge. "You're a new recruit, aren't you? I haven't seen you around. Let me just tell you about the way we do things here. See, I treat people here like family too. You're not just some random newbie, you know? The way I see it, it's best if we all help each other out when we can, that's just the proper thing to do."

"I understand. A symbiotic relationship, yes?"

"Symbio...huh? Yeah. Sure. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. That's all I'm saying."

"Say no more, sir. I will make sure to put in a good word for you."

"Ehem. Well, I mean. Discreetly, you know?" said the man, winking. "Second Lieutenant Skin's the name. And for you two...?"

At this point, Chitoge tugged at Tsugumi's sleeve and spoke in whispered Zawsze. Tsugumi replied quickly and turned back to Second Lieutenant Skin.

"I'm sorry. She is very tired. Let us continue this conversation tomorrow morning perhaps..."

"Ah, sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to keep you. Have a good night too, miss," said Skin with an exaggerated bow to Chitoge. She flashed a brilliant smile at him that made his heart and head pound.

"Bonyari scum. How dare he try to flirt with Ojou?" said Tsugumi as they separated from the Second Lieutenant.

"Just be glad that was all we had to deal with," said Chitoge, wiping the line of sweat that had appeared on her forehead. "Although, it was kind of cute."

"I will never let someone like that get close to Ojou."

"Are you jealous that he didn't hit on you too, Tsugumi?"

"O-Of course not! It is only fitting that Ojou's beauty would outshine that of someone like me..."

"Jeez...you're not cute at all."

Finally, they reached the main entrance for the building. With their current disguises, they could walk right out of the gates and into the town without anyone stopping them. The path to freedom was just a small stroll through the Division's grounds.

But there were two objectives that Kirisaki Chitoge had left to complete. The first was retrieving her key. The second was the objective that she and Tsugumi had willingly surrendered themselves to the authorities for.

The Zawszesian named Ichijou Raku.

To complete both objectives, there was only one course of action that the two of them could take right now. Chitoge's eyes met with Tsugumi's and a silent affirmation passed between them.

Then, Tsugumi Seishirou ran to the guards and announced the escape of the prisoner Kirisaki Chitoge.

* * *

"The escaped prisoner has been reported to be a Zawszesian female with long blonde hair and average height."

"And the guards that were on patrol?"

"They were incapacitated through unknown methods and their keys were used to unlock the cell."

"Who reported this? Which squad were they in?"

"Ah...that is...it's not very clear..."

"You mean to tell me you don't even know who reported the escape!? How can we know how long this prisoner has been roaming freely if you can't even _—_ "

"Now, now. There's no need to get so heated. Have the guards on-duty been notified?"

"Yes, sir. We've locked down the gates and have patrols with torches checking the grounds. There are no signs of the prisoner having left the building as of yet."

"Keep the commotion to a minimum. We don't want to cause a panic from the town over a single prisoner. Lockdown the building and ensure that no one leaves without proper authorization."

"It's just a Zawszesian...what's the worst that could happen?"

"Fool! It's precisely because it's a Zawszesian that we have a problem here! If it was just a common thief or some idiot in debt like the rest-"

"If you encounter the Zawszesian, proceed with caution. You know what it's like out there right now. She might not be a Bonyari woman, but we can't underestimate what she's capable of."

"Understood. I will pass these orders to the other squads."

The silence of the night had been broken. In addition to the guards keeping watch in their patrol routes, additional soldiers had been woken up to assist in the search for the Zawszesian prisoner.

Torches were being used in the grounds for vision rather than the large firepits in order to minimize disturbance to the town. It was uncommon for the firepits to be lit and would cause unnecessary distress among residents. The description of the Zawszesian prisoner had been distributed to all soldiers and every room was being thoroughly searched in the headquarter's maze.

But while a good amount of manpower was being committed to the search, there was little sense of urgency among the soldiers and the ranked officers. The fact that a Zawszesian had escaped was more concerning than a common prisoner, but it was tempered by a sense of expectation. The reputation of Zawsze and its inhabitants meant that this sort of thing was within the realm of possibility and was something they should have accounted for, rather than a surprising breach in security.

And the simple fact was that it was just a single prisoner. It was almost disheartening to think about, that this prisoner had no idea how high the obstacle she was trying to clear was.

The maze-like design of the headquarter's interior. Difficult to navigate even for the veterans without referring to persistent markers, there would be no chance that a prisoner, especially a foreign one at that, would be able successfully find an escape route in the amount of time that had passed.

"Search every corner! It's only a matter of time before we find her."

The officer glanced away from the hunt for a moment to address a soldier that had come up to him.

"Sir, we've received a report from the squad investigating at the prison cells."

"A report? About what?"

"They finished interrogating the prisoners about the escape. None of them saw the actual incident occur, but several stated that they heard the prisoner talking about a personal belonging that had been confiscated on arrival."

"Confiscated belonging? I see...so in other words, the prisoner will likely be aiming to retrieve this item first."

"That's the theory proposed by the squad officer. What shall we do, sir?"

The officer stayed silent for a moment as he dissected the situation. There had been no sightings of the prisoner yet. It was unusual to see, especially since the prisoner would essentially be navigating blindly through these halls. It was one thing to be able to move stealthily if one was familiar with the surroundings, but it was nigh impossible to do so without knowing which rooms were false, which paths lead to dead ends, which corners lead to long straightaways...

 _Could it be that she's figured out a route through the building...?_

It wasn't completely impossible. If she had interrogated the guards down in the prison cells before making her escape...

Confiscated items were generally kept in evidence chests located in a room on the far side of the main building, closer to the presence of officers. Guards were posted 24/7 with regular shift changes, as confiscated items sometimes proved tempting to Division members.

"You three over there," said the officer, calling over the soldiers searching nearby. "Head over to the evidence room to provide support."

"Yes, sir!"

"Go with them," continued the officer, motioning to the reporting soldier. "Tell the guards there to be wary of the prisoner there and that I'll be sending more men to start a search in that area."

"I understand," said the soldier. He turned away to follow after the departing soldiers.

"Any of you know where the evidence room is?" asked one of the soldiers as they jogged down the halls.

"I've got it. I have guard duty down there every couple of nights."

"Shit, I can't believe we're losing sleep over something like this...why couldn't the prisoner have escaped in the morning?"

"Just shut up and run. I'm pissed enough as it is."

As the group passed around the next corner, a fifth soldier slipped into a jog behind them, her face obscured by the shadow from her cap.

"We're en-route, Ojou," said Tsugumi quietly as Chitoge caught up to her pace. Chitoge simply nodded as they passed by rooms filled with searching soldiers.

Truly a young establishment. The officers here were simply dictating protocol without understanding the purpose behind it. The effectiveness of this maze design was dependent on several factors. First was that a complete layout of the maze was kept secret from outside entities. Second was that a prompt and fluid communication system had to be set up in order to properly manage the separate forces and keep them informed of the situation. Third was that manpower had to be given enough freedom and authority to be self-sufficient in small, roaming groups.

The system that they were using was not only inefficient, but completely backwards with the design of their headquarters. Communications through messenger soldiers was a waste of time as the messengers would be traveling long and confusing distances no matter where they went. The capabilities of splitting into squads was reduced when they still had to report to a higher authority that required navigation of the maze to reach.

It was why Tsugumi and Chitoge's report had slipped through without incident. The honor system used here wasn't based on the implicit loyalty of the soldier; rather, it was because it was more _convenient._ No doubt an actual investigation would eventually be started and the method behind their elusiveness would be unveiled quickly, but by then, it'd be too little, too late.

But they couldn't let their guard down here. Even if the Division was not fully matured yet, there was no doubt that the soldiers were well-trained. Onodera Kosaki's reputation was known even in Zawsze.

For now, it was best to just continue exploiting these weaknesses silently, carefully.

The new squad arrived at the evidence room without any interruptions. Tsugumi explained the situation to the guards at the door and the others split off to start setting up a perimeter.

Chitoge split away from the group and hung back while their attention was on Tsugumi's report. The guards had been focused on the foremost members of the party, so it was unlikely that they had been paying attention to Chitoge. Even if they had, it could have only been for an instant.

Soon, there would be more soldiers coming to this area in order to help set up the perimeter. The actual investigation into the prison cells had probably already started and it was only a matter of time before they found the unconscious soldiers in the closet nearby.

Right now, with the soldiers mobilizing into a new formation, this was the chance they needed.

"The evidence room!"

Chitoge sprinted towards the guards, shouting the words that Tsugumi had told her.

"Check the evidence room, now! The prisoner's using the ventilation system!"

"Wh-What!?"

The guards were startled by the sudden news. Their minds were struggling to shift direction. Chitoge grabbed the guard by the arm and continued shouting in a desperate tone.

"The ventilation systems! Open the door! She's inside there right now!"

The urgency in her voice rushed the guard. Were there vents leading into the evidence room? Was that something that even needed to be considered? In the first place, the guard had never actually entered the evidence room before. The authorization required to enter inside was something only officers and certain staff had in the Eighth Division.

So the guard didn't think to doubt Chitoge's report. There was no reason for him to not trust the panic in her voice. The guards unlocked the door and burst in, drawing their swords to face the prisoner _—_

"She'e escaped! She's heading down the west side!"

Tsugumi shouted at that moment, covering up the noise inside the room. The soldiers that had come over after hearing Chitoge's shout were led away by Tsugumi down the hall. Meanwhile, the door to the evidence room slowly swung shut as Chitoge finished dispatching the guards inside.

A minute. That was all she had while Tsugumi slipped away and the other soldiers realized that no one had gone down that hall. Chitoge quickly threw chests at random onto the ground, breaking the lock mechanisms and spilling its contents all over the floor. A quick glance was enough. The chests were meant to organize the items after all.

The next chest that she threw down held the item she wanted. The golden key with a loop of twine tied to it. Her sharp eyes picked it out of the pile of trinkets and she snatched it up into her hand. Behind her, the door slammed open and two soldiers rushed in.

"She escaped," said Chitoge, struggling to construct the sentence and hide the accent in her voice. As she'd suspected, they were thorough despite their incompetence. She hadn't had much time to confer with Tsugumi earlier, so she had to rely on her weak Bonyari at this point.

"Shit! Which way did she go?"

"Hey, we've got two down over here!"

"What? But the prisoner just went down this wa-"

The third soldier that had come to the entrance stopped talking as he saw Chitoge. His eyes flickered to her face, noticing the hair that had come loose from her cap.

"She's..."

"What?"

Chitoge's breath caught. He was smarter than the others. He was already piecing it together. She had to act quickly. She could take these three, but they were blocking her view of the outside. She had no idea if there were more soldiers out there, coming to the door.

She clenched the key in her fist. She had no other choice. She would have to use it here.

"Behind you!" shouted Chitoge. Their focus was divided. Even the smart one, even though his mind cautioned him from turning, he still looked away.

And there was only bright white as an explosion blasted through the evidence room.

* * *

At the moment, Second Lieutenant Skin was down in the prison cells investigating two soldiers on patrol who hadn't checked out of their shift. It was surprising enough to find these soldiers unconscious and locked in a prison cell. It was even more surprising to hear that the escape of the prisoner had already been alerted to the rest of the Division.

"Hey!" said Skin to the messenger that had come by. "Why wasn't I informed about any of this? I came all the way down here without knowing about an escape!"

"H-Huh? Weren't you notified of this beforehand? The first report came in from soldiers on patrol duty from this section of the building..."

"From this section? What are you talking about, I didn't see any messeng _—_ "

Skin's eyes widened as the memory of the two new recruits resurfaced. The boy...he had been Zawszesian...and the beautiful girl...

"It's an inside job..."

"What?"

"Send a message to the other squads now! Tell them that the prisoner is working with one of our own to move through the building. Detain anyone that doesn't have proper identification on them! They're wearing unranked uniforms and the prisoner is hiding her hair with a cap!"

"E-Eh!? That's...how do you know tha _—_ "

"Hurry, you fool! They're right under our damn noses!"

Skin whirled back to the prison cells, the lines of his face sharp with anger.

"Tell me now," said Skin, his voice measured but filled with fury. "How many were with her? How did they take down the guards?"

There was no answer from the cells. Most of the prisoners had minor felonies and some of their sentences could be served in a matter of months, or even weeks. However, even that short amount of time could turn hellish for those transferring to the larger prisons. If they gained a reputation now for ratting out others, the consequences could follow them to their lives back outside _—_

Skin blew sharply out through his teeth. The situation was bad. If it had been a normal prison break, perhaps because of carelessness from the guards, it could be taken lightly. But the prisoner had an accomplice that was able to infiltrate the headquarters...and they had been able to acquire uniforms and blend in among the soldiers _—_

This wasn't just a desperate escape for freedom. For this level of planning, there had to be a greater objective.

"Alright then. Let's do this. The first one to talk will get their cell door open and personally escorted out to the gates."

"Sir! You're not authorized to do th _—_ "

"I'll take the heat," said Skin, watching as prisoners came up to their cell doors. Ratting someone out was one thing. But the unspoken rule didn't apply for a deal. A free pass was a rare commodity that anyone would've taken.

The first hand that extended out was from the cell next to Chitoge's.

 _Damn it,_ thought Skin as he walked up and unlocked the cell. Today really wasn't working out for him.

The man he was releasing was a murderer that had killed seven people. Out of all the criminals in this prison...was it really a coincidence?

"Talk," said Skin. "How many and how was it done?"

The criminal grinned. You couldn't trust these deals in situations like this. Sure, time was the excuse they used to make you talk on the spot. But it was just a ruse, so they could shove you back in the cell afterwards.

But the criminal decided to talk anyways. He was confident that he could escape. It was just two low-rank soldiers. His capture had required ten men and even then, he had still managed to kill three of them.

It was enough that he had been let out of his cell.

"There was the girl and one other who was being brought in. The other one took out th _—_ "

The rest of his answer would never be heard. In the blink of an eye, Skin drew his sword and cut through the criminal's neck. Blood sprayed from the wound as his body crumpled onto the ground.

"As I thought, you were underestimating me," said Skin, flicking the blood of his sword. "The ten men sent after you were ordered to bring you back alive."

"Second Lieutenant! You can't do something like this _—_ "

"I said that I'd take responsibility," said Skin, turning a piercing eye to the messenger. "And I told you to send the message. Don't question me again. GO!"

The messenger stumbled away from Skin's fierce voice. After the messenger's footsteps could no longer be heard, Skin turned back to the frightened prisoners before him.

"Don't worry. I've got what I wanted. The rest of you will have your sentences extended for obstruction."

He turned away from the protests that came from the prisoners. Only one other had been with the prisoner. That meant that the boy was the only known accomplice. Even though the guards had been unranked soldiers, it was impressive that he had taken them out without any noticeable signs of a struggle.

Skin's fist tightened and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Brought in...that meant the boy had been disguised as an incoming prisoner?

He had to report to his superior immediately. The enemy inside their headquarters now was full of danger.

* * *

"General Kosaki! General Kosaki!"

Kosaki and Ruri looked up from their tea as a messenger soldier burst into their room.

"We have a dire situation," said the messenger, panting for breath. "There's been an escape from the prison."

"What?" said Kosaki, standing up from the table. Her mind quickly flashed through the significant criminals in the cells. "Who escaped?"

"A Zawszesian criminal that was brought in last week for murder."

Her chest was flooded with ice. The Zawszesian...what had she called herself? Kirisaki Chitoge...

Escaped. But why?

Why now?

"It can't be..."

"Kosaki, what's wrong?" said Ruri, noticing her friend's distress.

"Has she been sighted?" said Kosaki.

"We're unsure, but it seems that she infiltrated the evidence room. The guards that were posted there were blown away by some kind of explosion."

Kosaki and Ruri shared glances. An explosion...? There were no explosives kept inside the evidence room. That meant the prisoner had somehow...

"Take me to the last sighting," said Kosaki, heading to the door. "Ruri-chan _—_ "

"I'm coming."

Kosaki nodded and the two left with the soldier. "Tell me everything we know so far about the escape."

"The report came from patrol near the prison cells. The guards there were taken out and locked in the cell. According to Second Lieutenant Skin, the prisoner has an accomplice that's infiltrated the headquarters. They've disguised themselves in unranked uniforms."

"Uniforms? Where did they get their hands on _—_ "

"We do not know. The guards in the cells were still clothed, so it wasn't from them..."

"Is the headquarters in lockdown?" asked Ruri. The soldier nodded in response. "In that case, they'll be in plain sight once they leave the main building. They'll try to stay inside and keep low until they find an opportunity. Gather all unranked soldiers in the main hall and verify identification."

"Understood. Ah...in that case will I also need to...?"

"No," said Ruri, glancing at Kosaki. "The General recognizes you or else you would've been questioned from the start."

"Eh...? T-The General knows who I am _—?_ "

"Don't be star-struck and get on it!" snapped Ruri. "Time is crucial!"

"Y-Yes!"

Ruri cursed the council that was in charge of the Division's funding. She had warned them that using messengers in a building designed like this was insufficient for reliable communications. It had been a mistake to put those people in charge of their resources...people that didn't have an ounce of experience and focused all their energy on things like negotiating property taxes and renting out soldiers to the town for extra revenue.

The only good thing that would come out of this for certain was that now there'd be a precedent that she could use for leverage in the future. But right now, this situation would be difficult to tackle without reorganizing the hunt.

It only took Ruri and Kosaki a few moments to reach the evidence room, as it hadn't been far from their rest stop. There were officers standing around the scene, the floor and walls blackened from the explosion that had ripped the doors right off their hinges.

"Was anyone injured?" said Kosaki to the nearest officer.

"The guards had light burns, but nothing too serious. One was still conscious, but the rest were taken to the infirmary."

Ruri stepped into the evidence room and looked around. The chests had been thrown down and their contents were all over the ground. Based off this, it was likely that the prisoner had obtained the item she had been looking for.

"Do we know what was taken in here?" said Ruri.

"I'm sorry, but it's impossible to tell right now..."

"General Kosaki!"

A soldier came up to them, sweat running down his face.

"I have a message from the grounds! The escaped prisoner was sighted scaling the walls out into town!"

"What did you say!? She scaled the wall!?" shouted an officer, disbelief on his face. "How the hell did she do that!?"

"Damn Zawszesian! They're monsters! You men there, hurry and dispatch units to Ichijou Raku's place _—_ "

"Wait!" said Kosaki, twisting the officer around by the shoulder. "Ichijou Raku? What does he have to do with this?"

"We heard it from the soldier caught in the blast. He said that the prisoner questioned him for Ichijou Raku's location _—_ "

All of the sounds that Kosaki could hear distorted and faded into silence. The only thing that she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears.

What did he say?

Ichijou Raku?

The prisoner was looking for Ichijou Raku?

But _—_

Why _—_

Kosaki felt it again. That vicious aura that had emanated from Kirisaki Chitoge. When she had been speaking with Raku in the prison _—_

 _It's him..._

 _She was aiming for him all this time!_

"Kosaki! Kosaki, where are you going!?" said Ruri as Kosaki turned away from the scene.

"You, which squad are you in?" said Kosaki, addressing the messenger soldier.

"Second Lieutenant Skin, sir."

"Come with me. You men as well!" said Kosaki, passing by a group of soldiers waiting on standby.

"Kosaki _—_ "

"Ruri, please take of things while I'm gone," said Kosaki without turning back. She would need to get horses from the stables. It was late now and he would have departed from the _Foyer_. Running down to Raku's place was too far a distance to make on foot in time.

"Kosaki, wait! You can't head out on your own for something like this _—_!"

But she was already gone. Ruri bit her lip, knowing that nothing could stop Onodera Kosaki right now. She sighed and turned back to destroyed evidence room.

"Do you know how the prisoner caused the explosion?"

"No. We're still looking into that. There were some extra soldiers posted here earlier with a tip-off about the prisoner heading here _—_ "

"A tip-off? From Second Lieutenant Skin?"

"Second Lieutenant Skin? What do you mean?"

"What do I m...you've received his message about the investigation, haven't you?"

"Message...? Do you mean about the prisoner retrieving a confiscated item?"

"No, the fact that the prisoner has an accomplice and that they're disguised in our uniforms!"

"What!? I...there was no message about that."

"What do you mean? Second Lieutenant Skin was the one that investigated the patrol report, wasn't he?"

"I...don't understand. What does Second Lieutenant Skin have to do with this? The report about the evidence room came soon after the patrol report _—_ "

Ruri's eyes widened. Two investigations? That was impossible...there'd be no reason for that to happen _—_

Which meant that one of the investigations was fake.

A false report. There was misinformation being spread among the soldiers.

 _Damn it, it can't be...it wasn't just to disguise themselves, they used the uniforms for something like this!?_

"Are you telling me that you haven't checked for any identification since you've arrived here?"

"N-No...I wasn't aware _—_ "

Ruri's mind raced as it tried to piece together what she was hearing. But that meant everything here...everything that happened here was corrupted _—_

One soldier...had been conscious. A blast like this and just one soldier...

Questioned about Ichijou Raku's location _—_

 _No..._

 _That wasn't a soldier..._

 _That was_ _ _—_!_

"Kosaki...go find and stop General Kosaki, right now!"

* * *

"Open the gates!"

Kosaki and her band of soldiers dashed out on horses into the town. Those that were returning to their homes from the nightlife looked back as they heard the beating of hooves stamping down the roads.

 _Ichijou-san..._

 _Ichijou-san!_

Faster. Faster. She had to go faster. How long had it been since she had received the message? And how much longer before that had Kirisaki Chitoge escaped from headquarters?

Someone that could scale a wall like that _—_

A person from Zawsze _—_

Raku had told her that the rumors about Zawsze were exaggerated, that its reputation couldn't be trusted. But she had seen Kirisaki Chitoge with her own eyes. Felt that beast-like killing intent. She was on a hunt for some reason, chasing down Ichijou Raku...

If one followed the roads, then it was a fair distance to Ichijou Raku's place from the Eighth Bonyari Division headquarters. But judging from the actions that Kirisaki Chitoge and her accomplice had executed tonight _—_

For example, if you travel by hopping from roof to roof _—_

Or if you could clear the gaps made from ditches and steep drops _—_

Her mind rebuffed the idea, told her that it was impossible, that no normal person could travel like that. That a person with such physical abilities wouldn't have been caught and thrown into prison so easily _—_

But what if it had been planned?

What if the reason for her arrest had been to meet with the translator that was known to help out the Eighth Bonyari Division's General, Onodera Kosaki?

 _It's my fault_ _—_

 _Ichijou-san is in danger because of me!_

Kosaki urged her horse on with a sharp snap of her reins. The lanterns lighting up the darkness whizzed past in blurring streams. The gnawing in her chest wouldn't settle down, the sick feeling that was creeping through her veins, the thought of a bruised and battered Raku, a lifeless Raku lying in a puddle of blood _—_

 _Ichijou-san._

 _Ichijou-san!_

There. The residential block where his home was located. It was just down this street, on the right side, a small place wedged among large wooden buildings, looking more like a shack than an actual residence _—_

Kosaki pulled on the reins and the horse neighed as it slowed to a halt. Her breath came out in white fog as she gulped in the frigid air. A single street lantern lit up this part of the neighborhood, leaving Raku's place mostly in shadow.

But even from this distance, she could tell that there was no sign of a break-in.

 _Did I make it? Did I get here before them?_

Kosaki slipped off her horse and walked towards the house. Yes, she was sure of it now. It was undisturbed. There was no sign of forced entry or any indication of a struggle.

She turned her head back and forth, scanning the streets as she made her way to Raku's door. Nobody in sight. The street was completely empty.

Empty.

Empty.

...Just her.

 _...Eh?_

 _Wait...where are the other soldie_ _—_

Movement behind her. Kosaki's body reacted instinctively, her sword flashing under the street lantern _—_

A lock of dark hair separated into scattering threads. Tsugumi stepped away, having just narrowly avoided Kosaki's slash _—_

And a set of blue eyes appeared in the darkness behind Kosaki.

"It was nice to meet you, General Kosaki."

Kosaki's eyes widened as her mind automatically translated the Zawsze spoken behind her. She tried to move, tried to swing her sword back, cut at the blonde monster that had somehow snuck up on her _—_

But there was a sound like gas igniting. And the air was filled with roaring flames _—_

Kosaki cried out as she was propelled back by an explosive force. Her body crashed into the ground, rolling and skidding on its surface before coming to a rest in the middle of the street.

Sparks and smoke danced in the air as the flames on her armor and cloak died down into glowing cinders.

Her mouth and nose was filled with smoke, but she couldn't control herself, couldn't move even a single finger anymore.

The Zawszesian girl dressed in the unranked uniform of the Eighth Bonyari Division came up to her in slow, deliberate steps. Kosaki's eyes inched painfully upwards, taking in the dimmed form of Kirisaki Chitoge against the light. Something like blades in her hands dispersed into wisps of flames that retreated back into the golden key hung around her neck.

And then, Kirisaki Chitoge stamped hard on Kosaki's face. Knocked her head back into the rocky surface of the street, turning everything black.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Found time for an update, so here you go! My friend who drew the initial inspiration for this fanfic has also redrawn the image for Bonyari Saga! You can find a link to his DA on my profile. And now, back to AFKing..._


End file.
